Crashing Into You
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: When Oliver and Felicity take a jet to Paris for a Queen Consolidated conference, a malfunction causes their plane to crash. Finding themselves stranded on an island together, they will have to fight their way to survival. Are they alone? Will they both make it out alive? Slow burn olicity.
1. Crash and Burn

**I think I have been bitten by the writing bug! I can't stop writing about these two! I feel like I am going to have a ball writing this one ! I'm so excited to see where this goes! Please leave a like and review if you like this story! I will have more out soon! Love you guys!**

"I still don't understand why you are being so stubborn! It's a two day conference trip to Paris. You will only be gone for two days Oliver! Starling is not going to fall apart without the Arrow in two days,"I grumbled sitting down in the comfy seat on the Queen Consolidated Jet.

"I don't like the idea of leaving Starling unattended while Slade is still out there. Anyway I agreed to go didn't I?" He snapped irritated. If it was his choice he wouldn't be stepping a single foot on this jet. But it wasn't his choice.

"Yes you are going, but something tells me you're going to be a pouty, broody stick in the mud the whole entire time. You should really relax for once in your life. Starling will be fine. Sara and Dig will watch over it while we are gone," I remarked irritated at his attitude.

Oliver's presence was requested at one of his fathers Queen Consolidated branches in Paris, France. Oliver had refused to go until Isobel threatened him. Whatever threats she had made seemed to work and he half heartedly agreed to attend. Oliver then requested my presence along the trip since I was his partner in crime at the company.

"How am I supposed to relax when Slade is threatening to kill everyone that I love?" Oliver retorted angrily. He took his seat in front of me and looked out the small window. A look of worry and concern lay on his face as he furrowed his brow.

"Oliver, you know he isn't going to win. Maybe this trip will grant you a chance to clear your head and a get a fresh perspective on the matter. Maybe you can get a step ahead of him," I encouraged optimistically.

"Felicity, I hope nothing ever snuffs out the optimistic light you have inside of you. To me this all feels like a plan to get me out of Starling. With me gone, Slade has an easy shot at anyone close to me," Oliver said glumly.

"Sara and Diggle are keeping a close eye on everyone. They won't let anything happen to them," I said once again reminding him that our friends were more than capable of handling themselves.

A loud noise cause us both to turn our attention toward the jet door. The door had been shut, and a stewardess approached us. She informed us that we would be taking off in just a few minutes. I thanked her and turned my attention back to Oliver. He was staring out the window once more and didn't seem like he wanted to continue on the conversation that was going nowhere.

Sighing and giving my eyes a roll, I reached into my purse. I pulled out my iPhone and shifted it to airplane mode. Plugging in the earphones I had grabbed out of my bag, I pulled up my playlists of my all time favorite songs. I placed each earbud into the corresponding ear and hit the shuffle button.

A symphony of sounds filled my ears as I gazed out the window. I felt the jet lurch forward as the landscape outside started moving faster and faster before my eyes. Before I knew it we were airborne. I wanted to reach outside and touch the clouds as we flew past them. I glanced over at Oliver a few times. He seemed deep in thought as he just stared out the window. I started to grow drowsy as the relaxing sound of music played throughout my head. I figured a nap would help pass the time. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I was woken up by a violent shaking. My dream quickly faded as the shaking continued. Music still sounded in my ears making me want to fall back to sleep.

"Oliver you don't have to shake me so hard I'm up okay?" I complained opening up my eyes. I noticed that Oliver was not in fact shaking me awake. I ripped my earbuds out of my ears and looked around. A loud beeping noise sounded through the shaking jet. Oliver was still seated in front of me with his eyes closed. I thought he was sleeping so I called out his name. He didn't respond. That's when I noticed the blood on his forehead.

I let out a gasp in shock. Looking down I saw his seatbelt wasn't on. I had fallen asleep with mine on. Looking over at the ground beside him, I saw one of his suitcase with a small amount of blood on it. Fearing for both his life and mine I cried out for help. I knew it was useless but I couldn't stop myself. I heard a voice cry out that the engine had stalled. The voice sounded feminine and I instantly thought of the stewardess.

I tried leaning over to rebuckle Oliver back to the chair. I wasn't able to reach. Knowing it was a stupid idea, I quickly unbuckled myself and dove towards him. I snapped his buckle into place just as the jet lurched forward. We were heading toward the ground and fast. I flew forward over Oliver's chair and fell fast towards the front of the jet. I somehow grabbed onto a seat and hung on for dear life. I gripped the chair as tightly as I could as my legs dangled toward the nose of the jet. With every ounce of strength that I had, I pulled myself into the chair and buckled myself in.

I could feel the pilot trying to pull the jet back up. He was actually making progress when shit hit the fan hard. A loud noise sounded outside the window. I watched as one of the wings broke off. The remainder of the wing caught fire and we began spiraling in our decent. Nausea overwhelmed me and the pressure from the fall had me on the verge of blacking out. I gripped onto my seat tightly as I sent up prayers. I was going to die.

The impact of the jet on the water caused me to hit my head on the wall of the jet and I blacked out.


	2. In The Jungle

**Thank you all for the amazing support! This story idea came out of absolutely nowhere and has officially taken over my thoughts! Please feel free to leave a like and review if you are enjoying it so far! There is plenty more to come from this wild imagination!**

The sound of seagulls and waves crashing against a shore line roused me from my sleep. My eyelids slowly peeled open to the bright light of the sun. Pain surged throughout my skull as the rays of the sun made contact with my eyes. The smell of salt water and blood accompanied the deep breath I took in. Pain surged at my temple once again. I raised the palm of my hand to the source of pain to be met with a wet substance. Drawing my hand back to eye level I found the substance to be blood. A flash of my head roughly hitting the side of the jet flooded my memory.

Through my blurry vision, I saw that my glasses were stuck in between my seat and a piece of the warped steel from the jet. Reaching over, I gave the glasses a good tug. They came loose and I placed them in position on my nose. The right side had a small crack in the bottom left hand corner. _That was going to be annoying. I shouldn't complain. At least I am still breathing._

With my glasses in their rightful place, I was able to get a better look at my surroundings. The whole back side of the jet was missing. Where I had been sitting originally was completely gone, including Oliver. Even the chair I had so heroically buckled him to was missing. _Was he still alive? Was I alone? Was I the only survivor?_ I felt panic began to take over my emotions.

Through the opening formerly known as the back half of the jet, a sandy beach lay in my sights. I saw a flock of seagulls swarming something I couldn't quite make out in the distance. _Please dear God don't let it be a dead body._ I silently prayed scared of the horrors that awaited outside this jet. Off in the distance I made out a jungle residing off the shoreline.

 _I needed to find Oliver. He survived a very similar situation before. He isn't dead. He can't be dead. What if he is though? No! No I can't think like that. He has to be alive. Help is going to come. You are going to make it home in one piece! Happy thoughts Felicity. Happy thoughts._

Reaching down, I attempted to unbuckle myself from the seat. The damn buckle was stuck. With a groan of frustration, I tried yet again to release myself. As if my groan was the magic password, the seat belt gave way and separated. Planting my feet on the floor of the jet, I lifted myself out of the seat. A sharp pain in my left leg sent me tumbling right back down in the seat. Black spots danced across my vision as the pain from my leg mixed with the pain from my head. I let out a sharp breath as my hands gripped the arm rests of the chair tightly.

After taking a second to recover, the blackness faded from my vision. I leaned over to asses the damage done to my leg. The material of my jeans had been seared off leaving blackened frayed strings coming down to my kneecap. The left side of my calf was severely burned. I knew I really needed to get medical attention for the burns. Knowing medical attention was not going to be an option, I ripped off a chunk of my pink cardigan and wrapped the affected area. It took every ounce of my will power not to scream and pass out. By the time I finished, I was breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down my forehead as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

I needed to get off this jet. Bracing myself, I slowly eased myself out of the seat placing most of my body weight on my good leg. I clenched my teeth as pain surged from my leg. _Be strong. You can do this._ I cautiously hobbled toward the back of the jet. Jagged edges of steel and wires were now exposed from the broken back end. I was going to have to jump over them to safely make it to the other side.

 _This was going to hurt. Here goes nothing._ I took a deep breath before leaping over the hazardous parts. A white hot fire surged from my leg as I moved the limb. The fire was cooled for a brief second as it met the salty water of the ocean. The moment of relief was extremely brief as the salt water met my burn causing a agonizing stinging sensation. _Was salt water good for burns? God I hope so._

I dragged my body to the shore and collapsed on the sand. The waves gently nudged my body as I rested for a moment. My breathing slowed back down to a steady pace. Bracing myself, I carefully stood up. My flats sank into the wet, mushy sand.

Turning my attention to the flock of seagulls a few yards away, I began hobbling towards them. I shooed them away as I arrived upon an open suitcase. Several clothing items lay scattered about the sand surrounding the carry on. Most of the items were severely damaged by the fire or were ripped to shreds by God knows what. I found a toothbrush that was salvageable along with a comb. A beige t-shirt that must have been Oliver's lay in usable condition at the very bottom of the suitcase. Everything else was too damaged to be used.

I dragged the suitcase away from the water and rested it on a rock near the entrance of the jungle. Oliver may have uses for these items when I find him. _If you find him...No I can't think like that! He's here! I know it!_

A loud cry sounded from the jungle scarring a flock of birds. I watched as the birds swiftly flew out from the jungle canopy. They flew over my head and out towards the ocean. _Was that noise human? It didn't sound human?_

Looking around, I found a long stick that I would be able to arm myself with. I hobbled over toward a tree with a thick trunk. I used what little strength I had and hit the stick against the bark on the trunk. With a loud crack, the end of the stick splintered leaving me with a sharp end to defend myself with. It wasn't much, but it was all I had. _When life gives you lemons, you make weapons out of them._

Standing at the edge of the jungle, I took in a deep breath. I had a feeling deep in my gut that Oliver was in here. He could be in grave danger or severely injured. I was thirsty, hungry, and in a stupendous amount of pain, but all of that was going to have to wait until I found Oliver. He was my key to surviving this place. _There's other reasons you want to find him first too._

Ignoring the impish teasing of my brain, I set out into the dangerous unknown by myself. My brain kept playing the scene of Dorthy walking through the forest with The Tin Man and The Scarecrow. _Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!_ My brain chanted over and over again.

I navigated the floor bed slowly. I was terrified of stepping on a deadly viper or getting stuck in a quicksand bed. _Note to self; Lay off the adventure flicks._ After jumping at every sound made in the quiet jungle, I needed a break. Hobbling around for thirty minutes had truly worn me out.

Finding a moss covered log, I took a seat. I closed my eyes leaning my head into the palms of my hands. It was humid out causing beads of sweat to cover my body. I just wanted to strip down to absolutely nothing and lay in a pool of cold water. _Tune into Discovery Channel next week to watch Naked and Afraid: Queen Consolidated Edition. Here we see the young Felicity Smoak crawling under a rock to die. Catch us next week to see if she gets off the island!_

I was going to go insane if I didn't find somebody to talk to soon. _Maybe there's a volleyball floating around this island somewhere?_ Preferably not a Wilson though because all my brain could think of was Slade Wilson. _Was he responsible for all of this? Surely not... He wanted to see Oliver suffer. He wanted everyone Oliver loved to die before he killed him. He wouldn't sabotage a plane and kill Oliver quickly. Would he?_

Something wet landed on my shoulder from up high. _Was it starting to rain?_ I didn't remember seeing many clouds in the sky before. In fact the sky had been almost completely clear. I opened my eyes and glanced onto my shoulder. A dark red, almost black, droplet lay on my shoulder. My heart began racing rapidly as I slowly lifted my head up. A pale corpse lay resting overhead. The abdomen appeared to be impaled by a branch as the lifeless body lay hanging twisted in an unnatural position. I watched as another droplet of blood fell from the body formerly known as the stewardess. The blood landed beside me on the log.

I felt whatever I had eaten before boarding the plane come rushing back up. I couldn't stop it. I heaved until there was nothing left for me to give. I felt weaker than I had earlier. Knowing I needed to get out of this area before predators smelled the double all you can eat buffet, I pushed myself on. The black spots were back to dancing across my vision. Hugging the trees as I walked, I felt my will to keep going grow weaker and weaker with each step. My foot wound up getting caught in one of the trees roots. I tumbled towards the ground as I lost my grip on the tree. Stupidly, I used my right arm to break my fall. I heard a sickening crack as my wrist landed on a large rock. White hot pain caused me to scream out. My vision flashed white before going completely black.


	3. Searching

**"I'm in love with writing this story. I just can't stop. For all of those who suggested I do a POV of Oliver, well you guys read my mind! I was definitely planning on getting his side of the crash! Look no further, I have delivered! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I have some great things planned for the next chapter. Love all of you guys and feel free to review and leave a like!**

Oliver POV

Flying always made me feel at ease. I know it sounds crazy, but something about traveling above the rest of the world made me feel relaxed. I had relaxed enough to know that I needed to apologize for my hostile behavior towards Felicity earlier. I was irritated and I unfortunately took it out on her. She was right. We were going to find a way to defeat Slade.

I turned my attention over to her. She was sitting across from me buckled securely in her seat. Her head rested against the window as she slept peacefully. I could faintly hear the music coming from her earbuds. The blanket she had covered herself with had slipped off of her body and onto the floor surrounding her feet. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I leaned down and repositioned the blanket to cover her body.

 _At least Slade couldn't lay a finger on her while we were away._ I just sat there for a moment taking her in. Her wavy hair glowed golden from the sunlight peeking through the window. _God she was beautiful. She could never be mine though. The lifestyle that I choose to lead is not safe for her._

Russia flashed into my mind. I bought about the conversation we had after she caught the end of my meaningless affair with Isobel. One of the reasons I had slept with Isobel was to get her off Felicity's case. She kept accusing Felicity of sleeping with me to climb the ranks at Queen Consolidated. I knew Isobel didn't believe any of my dismissals of her accusations. What better way to convince Isobel than to sleep with her. It truly was meaningless. Felicity did not deserve to have her reputation tarnished because of me. After Russia, Isobel didn't bug me about Felicity anymore.

A loud beeping noise I had only heard in the movies snapped me out of my thoughts. It sounded like it was coming from the cockpit. Concerned, I began walking towards the front of the plane. The stewardess was talking to the pilot in a hushed tone. A sound of worry was imminent in her voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, whats going on?" I asked getting her attention.

"Mr. Queen I'm afraid we are having a minor setback up here. Would you mind returning to your seat and buckling up? We may face a bit of turbulence here in the next minute or so." Her professional voice masked the worried tone I had heard earlier.

"Of course. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help," I politely offered. I knew I wasn't getting the whole story, but I decided not to press the matter. I turned around and headed back for my seat. A wave of turbulence shook the plane like an earthquake knocking me off my feet. I quickly regained my composure and made it into my seat. I reached for my buckle when I heard a loud noise from up above my head. Before I could react, a suitcase came straight for my head and knocked me out cold.

A loud scream caused my eyes to shoot open. The bright light blinded me causing me to instantly shut my eyes into a squint. I heard birds chirping over head as I realized I was no longer on the jet. Pain surged through my head as I remembered the suitcase that knocked me out. Something heavy was holding my right upper half down. With my eyes properly adjusted, I noticed the trees hanging overhead. The seat I had been sitting in was stuck in a branch. The seat belt was severely frayed and dangling down towards the ground.

"Felicity?" I muttered realizing that I had heard a scream that sounded like it was from a woman. "FELICITY!" Yelling granted me no response as well. Fear started to creep in. _Where was she? Was she okay? Was she alive?_

Looking to my right, I saw the object that was putting so much pressure on my arm and shoulder. Part of the steel from the jet was pinning me down. Using my free side, I used every ounce of strength I had to lift the heavy piece of steel off of me. Once lifted, I quickly slipped out from underneath the heavy framework. Pain surged through my shoulder and my fingers. My shoulder had been popped out of place. After a quick assessment, I realized that a few of my fingers had been broken too.

Lifting my shirt up, I bawled a part of it and placed it in my mouth. I needed something to bite on while I reset the bones to their proper place. A sickening crack came from each one as the t-shirt muffled my cries of pain. Next was my shoulder. Walking over to a tree, I braced myself for a world of pain. Knowing from experience that I needed to do this procedure like ripping off a band aid, I quickly rammed my out of place shoulder into the trunk. Hearing a pop let me know that I painfully succeeded.

Taking a second to recover, my brain instantly went back to Felicity. _I needed to find her. I needed to know she was alright. She has to be alright._

Putting pain aside, I began exploring the heavily vegetated jungle. After walking a few minutes, I reached a sandy beach. I followed the shore line for a brief amount of time before seeing part of the jet wreckage. I had found the front half of the jet sitting on the shoreline. The nose of the plane rested on the sand while the other end of what was left stuck out into the water. I quickly searched the surrounding beach area and the jet itself before coming to the conclusion that she was not here. I followed the wreckage until I saw a flock of seagulls surrounding something in the distance. I took off running towards the birds terrified that they could be swarming Felicity's dead body.

The birds took off as I approached and my fears subsided momentarily. The waterlogged body seemed to belong to the pilot. _I promise I will come back and bury you._

Heading back to the wreckage, I saw a suitcase sitting on a rock by the jungle. _Did she go in the jungle? Is this a sign that she was here?_

A tugging in my gut told that she was in there. Deciding to listen to my instinct, I headed into the jungle. After traveling for a little while, I came across a gruesome sight. A body to which I presumed to be the stewardess, lay on the floor bed and partially on a log. The body had bites taken out of it as if it had been a meal for a wild predator. Impaled in the abdomen was part of a broken tree branch. _I'll be back for you too._

Moving on, I kept walking until I came across a sight that made my heart stop. A pair of glasses and two black shoes lay scattered on the ground. In front of the two objects was a rock covered in a red substance that looked like blood. I bent down and picked up the items. These were definitely Felicity's belongings, so where was she?


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**I'm in love with this story so much. Every time I finish a chapter my brain begs me to start writing the next one. I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I love every single one of you guys! To all my followers who have stuck by me since the beginning I thank you so much! I feel like my writing has improved since I first began. To all the new viewers, I thank you guys so much for checking out my fics. You all mean the world to me. As always, I value every opinion! When you guys review a smile comes to my face. It gives me a chance to connect with you guys!**

Felicity POV

Once again I woke up to a fresh dose of pain along with a terrible migraine. Something felt off. I felt as if someone or something was watching me. _Was Oliver here to rescue the clumsy damsel in distress at last? Probably not. It was probably the black smoke monster from Lost waiting to kill me._

Slowly lifting my head up off the rock, waves of pain washed over me. My burned calf woke from its slumber to scream at my pain receptors. My wrist saw how much fun my calf was having and decided to join in. My vision was fuzzy. At first I thought it was the pain influencing my vision, but I realized that my glasses were no longer resting in their normal position. My glasses must have fallen off when I high-fived the ground with my face. The screamo band known as my wrist and leg was quickly drowned out by a loud snarling sound inches from my face.

I froze ever single muscle in my body as I took in the blurry nightmare in front of me. A fluffy gray wolf stood in an attack stance leaning towards me. The creature's teeth were bared exposing sharp canine teeth along with pink gums. The wolf's lips vibrated as it let out another vicious snarl. _Oh grandmother,_ w _hat nice teeth you have. The better to eat you with dear._ My mind screamed as I felt like Little Red Riding Hood facing the big bad wolf.

The wolf's fur stood on edge down it's back as it's tail was raised in the air stiffly. The creatures honey colored eyes were locked on it's next meal; me. Moving a paw forward, the beast drew closer to me. _I was going to die. I could see the headlines now. Queen Survives Island Again. Secretary Ripped to Shreds by Wolves._

Looking to my left cautiously, I saw the pointed stick I had crafted into a makeshift weapon earlier. As slowly as I could, I carefully moved my hand in the direction of the stick. _If I was going to die, I'd rather die fighting._ My hand wrapped around the wood. A low growl seemed to be the wolf's way of telling me 'don't you dare.' I braced myself to attack, while the wolf looked ready to lunge. Before either one of us could move a sound caught both of our attention. The sound of a branch snapping followed by a loud thud was heard in the distance.

The wolf looked in the direction the noise had came from. My eyes remained locked on the wolf. Hope bubbled inside of me. _Please go investigate, please dear God!_ As if the creature heard my thoughts, it's attention snapped back to me. The glare the beast gave me was a look of promise. If the creature could talk I would bet my WiFi connection that it was telling me 'I'll be right back. Don't move.'

With one last growl, the wolf ran off towards the direction of the sound. Waiting a minute to make sure the predator was truly gone, I took off running. I didn't realize my flats had slipped off until I landed on a thorny plant. Knowing I needed to keep going unless I wanted to be puppy chow, I pressed on. At this rate, pain and I were going to become best friends like Oliver. The only explanation I had for being able to run so hard for so long was adrenaline.

Running when you can't see that great is really difficult. I received face fulls of both spiderwebs and branches, ran into numerous trees, and to finish everything off I wound up running off a tiny cliff and landed face first into a stream. I quickly realized that this was water I would be able to drink. I lifted my body up with my good hand and scooped up a small amount of water. Raising my hand to my lips, I guided the water into my eager mouth. My dry throat shouted praises as I swallowed the water. Several scoops of water later, my body decided it was satisfied.

I moved on to cleaning myself. I rinsed of caked on blood that had been mixed with dirt and grime. Working my way down the body, I reached my grotesque looking feet. I painfully removed thorns that had been deeply embedded in the skin on the souls of my feet. _Why did my shoes come off? WHY?_

I finished tidying myself up and moved to a rock beside the stream. Sitting on the rock, I tried coming up with some kind of game plan. _It's going to get dark soon. Think about all the episodes of Survivor, Lost, and any other island themed show you've watched Felicity. I could try to find a cave, but what if it's inhabited with a pack of bloodthirsty wolves or the giant six foot spider from Gilligan's Island? Staying out in the open makes me a easy target. I could attempt to build a fire to keep the predators away, but I don't have very high hopes of succeeding. I could travel back to the jet. I could camp there for the night and resume the search for Oliver first thing tomorrow morning. To get back to the jet though I would possibly need to pass by The Big Bad Wolf again. No way was I getting back in the ring with that wolf._

I heard a twig snap behind me and fear took over my body once again. _Did the wolf read my thoughts and decide to come eat me for dessert? Was another creature waiting to devour me instead?_

"Felicity?" The creature asked. _Oh great, either I've gone insane or the wolf learned how to talk. Wait a second... That sounded a lot like Oliver's voice._ I turned around to make out a cloudy man in the distance. The man came closer and closer.

"Felicity?" He asked a second time. Only one man could say my name like that.

"Oliver, is it you? Is it really you?" I asked fearfully. I was scared I was passed out cold somewhere and that all of this was just a figment of my imagination.

"Yes. Here maybe these will help," he replied reaching my proximity. I saw his arms lift up towards my face. Tentatively, he slowly eased my glasses on my face trying to avoid all the cuts and bruises I had obtained from my running earlier. Like adjusting the focus on a camera, Oliver's blurry face shifted into a familiar rugged version I was used to seeing.

"It's you! It's really you!" I choked out. I wrapped him in a painful hug resting my head on his shoulder. Pain meant nothing to me right now. Oliver was alive and I had him in my embrace. I gave him a squeeze and felt him suck in a painful breath. I loosened my grip apologetically.

 _We were together. We had both survived against all odds. It was us against the world...well island._


	5. Healing

Felicity POV

"Felicity, is all this from the crash?" He brushed aside a strand of my hair revealing what I assumed to be a nasty cut on my forehead. His eyes trailed down the cuts on my face, over to my swollen wrist, and ended at the makeshift wrap on my calf.

"Not exactly. Let's just say the island is not so great at throwing welcoming parties." Sarcasm thickly coated my voice as his eyes continued to study my injuries like works of art.

"I know what you mean," Oliver agreed. He obviously was talking about his five years he had spent in hell.

"This must suck," I blurted out. "Being stuck on an island again. I've never heard of a person getting stranded on a deserted island two times in one lifetime. The Guinness Book of World Records may be calling you when we get back."

"At least I'm not alone this time." He shifted his gaze down on my eyes.

"I thought you technically weren't alone last time?" My think before you speak filter was apparently turned off today. I was officially as smooth as a cactus.

"Yes, I guess that is technically true. I still felt alone though," he replied looking at me as if I missed the point. He broke eye contact and reached his hand behind his back. "Oh I forgot, I found these near your glasses." A pair of muddy black flats resided in his hand. A smile lit up on my face as I took the shoes. My feet would no longer be exposed to the great unknown.

"You are a life saver!" I exclaimed placing each shoe on the corresponding foot. He gave me a half smile before going into a trance that looked like he was in deep thought

"We should probably head back to the beach. It's going to get dark soon and who knows what kind of predators reside here. I can build a fire to get us through the night," he finally said after a minute of silence.

"Okay, we need to be careful though. I've already ran into Teen Wolf once and I'd rather not see him again."

"Teen Wolf? Wait are you telling me you saw a wolf?" Oliver asked astounded.

"Yeah. I was this close to becoming a four coarse meal," I answered holding my index finger and thumb a few centimeters away from each other.

"Felicity...how did you...?"

"Well I asked super nicely and he left me alone," I raised an eyebrow. "No, I was going to try and stab the thing. I had fallen on a rock which rendered me unconscious and rewarded me with a broken wrist. When I woke up it was right in front of my face. I was going to attempt to stab it with the makeshift stick weapon I made, but a loud noise distracted it. It wound up going to investigate the noise instead of eating me."

"Thank God you're okay," he managed to get out.

"As long as this doesn't end like Liam Neeson in The Grey I'm good." That movie had a horrible ending and had a similar premise to our situation.

"Can you walk?" He asked hinting at my calf.

"Yeah I can manage."

"Let's get going then. If you've seen one wolf, there is probably a pack somewhere on this island. I'd rather not get stuck in the darkness with a pack of wolves breathing down my neck," he instructed.

"Can't argue with that," I agreed. We headed out with Oliver taking he lead. I was able to make it halfway before all the pain and exhaustion caught up with me. It was too much for me to bare.

"Oliver hold up," I gasped. I rested against the trunk of a tree and let out a sharp breath.

"Felicity are you okay? Can you keep going?" He questioned through a voice heavy with worry.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need a second," I choked out hoarsely. I closed my eyes for a second and took a few deep breaths. With out any warning I was lifted off my feet. I found myself placed against Oliver's chest as he carried me bridal style.

"Oliver what are you doing!?" I shouted startled.

"I'm not going to watch you struggle along Felicity. You are in a lot of pain. You shouldn't be walking." He began walking in the direction of our destination.

"You're in pain too," I noted seeing his face scrunch up. I felt his suck in a sharp breath.

"I've had worse," he replied closing the subject. He wasn't going to let me win, I could see it in his eyes.

By the time we reached the beach, the sun had began to set. Oliver set me down gently on the rock where I had left the suitcase.

"You need medical attention," he said looking at my exposed calf. My make shift cardamom wrap had fell off exposing my severely burned calf.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Sadly I don't think there is a doctor on the island," I remarked curious as to where he was going with this.

"There should be a first aid kit on the jet. Do you think you would be able to gather up some driftwood and some rocks? While you are doing that, I'll see if I can hunt down the kit." His hand found its way on gave it a gentle squeeze as he awaited an answer.

"Yeah, of course! I can manage for a few minutes," I answered giving him a compliant nod.

"I'll be back in just a few. Be careful, okay?" His pleading eyes awaited an answer awaited an answer once more.

"Careful is my middle name. Well actually its Megan, but I've told you that before. Speaking of being careful, you need to watch out when you climb onto the jet. From where it broke in half there is a lot of sharp edges," I remembered.

"Thanks for the heads up." He then gave my hand one last squeeze as he took off towards the jet.

...

Oliver Pov

When I arrived at the jet, I saw exactly what Felicity was talking about. I took a second trying to find an alternate way onto the jet. I decided to climb up the nose of the jet and carefully crawl in through the broken window.

Landing safely in the cockpit, I began my search. I found a few bottles of water, a glass of champagne, and a couple bags of various chips. Next I found the first aid kit still in one piece. I gathered a few more supplies, I headed back with a decent load. Arriving back at the beach, Felicity had started to arrange the rocks she gathered into a circle. A pile of driftwood lay adjacent to the rocks.

"Hey," I greeted. She looked up and I watched a smile spread across her beaten face. _She could make the worst situation better._

"Find anything?" She inquired. She placed the last rock down finishing the circle.

"I did. I found some food, water, medical supplies, blankets, and a few other useful things we can use."I laid all the items I had found out in the sand.

"Champagne? Oliver I don't think now is a good time to be drinking." She picked up the bottle and gave me a quizzical look.

"That's not the use I had in mind for it. I figured it would be good fuel for the fire." A look of realization spread across her face.

"Oh, that's super smart actually. I probably wouldn't have even thought of that," she admitted setting the champagne back down in the sand. After sorting the supplies, I finished building the fire. Felicity began snacking on a bag of chips as she sat on one of the blankets I had found. With the fire blazing, I grabbed the med kit and brought it over to Felicity. I popped the lid open and found a pack of alcohol wipes.

"This is probably going to sting," I apologized. "Here, squeeze this if you need to." I offered my hand to help her though the pain.

"Thanks," she whispered gratefully. I started with the cut on her hairline. As soon as the wipe made contact with her wound she sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed my hand tightly. My eyes darted to hers to find her already looking at me. I noticed the close proximity of our faces and I knew she did too.

 _Kiss her! Think of the way her lips would feel on yours. How it would feel to breath her in. You've wanted her for awhile now. Admit it! You've told yourself you couldn't have her. That she would never truly love you for who you really are. What if you are wrong?_ My brain screamed at me.

 _No, I can't. I just can't._

 _Can't or wont?_

I broke eye contact and pulled my face back slightly. She noticed and averted her eyes to stare at the fire. Shaking off the tension, I worked my way down her face. She seemed to grow used to the sting of the alcohol and stopped squeezing my hand. I moved to her swollen wrist next. I made her a make shift cast out of a roll of elastic bandage wrap. The final matter was the one I was the most worried about. The burn on her leg. I cleaned out the debree that had slipped under her former bandage and applied a burn ointment I found in the med kit. I finished up with a wrap consisting of gauze and the elastic bandage. She took a few ibuprofen for the pain.

"I did something stupid on the jet," she randomly blurted out.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what caused her to randomly bring this up.

"I woke up on the jet before it crashed. You didn't have your seat belt on, so I unbuckled mine and buckled you up. The jet shifted after that and I wound up getting separated from you."

"Why would you do that?" I asked confused. "You could have died."

"Yeah well I could have died in my seat too. You were in danger Oliver. As you once said, there was no choice to make," she answered causing my heart to wrench slightly in my chest.

"Well I don't know how to thank you," I responded. _You could kiss her!_ My brain urged.

"You could start by getting us off this island," she joked as she let out a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll take first watch." With a nod, she laid down and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Breakfast with a Side of Danger

**Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy. I'm super glad that you guys are enjoying! Love each and everyone of you and as always feel free to review and like if you enjoy.**

 **Felicity POV**

The sound of birds crying out overhead caused me to stir from my sleep. The smell of fire along with the scent of food being cooked seeped in when I took a breath. My eyes slowly opened to find that it was extremely bright outside. Taking a second to adjust to the light, my eyes saw that I was on a beach.

 _It wasn't just a dream. I'm stranded on an island with Oliver._

"Good morning Felicity." He must have noticed my eyes peeking open. Letting out a yawn, I sat up on the blanket and carefully stretched my aching body.

"Good morning. Hey, why didn't you wake me? I could have taken a watch last night," I asked realising I had slept the whole night through.

"You needed to rest more than I did. You had been through enough for one day. Besides, I wasn't tired," he answered rotating what looked like a fish on a stick in the flames.

"Well I'm taking first watch tonight. You need to sleep too Bear Grylls." He gave me an eyebrow raise.

"Okay, what ever you say boss," he teased giving me a wink.

"Damn straight I'm the boss! Now the boss has a pounding headache. Can she have some Ibuprofen?" I asked as the pounding grew from a gentle tapping noise to a construction site in New York. With a nod, he handed me the small bottle of Ibuprofen along with the half drunken bottle of water. I thanked him and quickly opened the bottle. I popped the pills back and took a swig of the water.

"Thanks," I said handing the bottle of water. "What's for breakfast?"

"Fish fresh from the sea," he answered holding up the stick.

"My favorite," I replied sarcastically. He grinned slightly and placed the fish back on the fire.

"It's almost done. How does your wrist and leg feel?" He asked giving me a once over.

"No pain no gain right?" I joked.

"Felicity," he scolded.

"I'm okay Oliver. Really," I reassured. He didn't say anything for a moment after that. He just glared at me. I could tell he had a lot on his mind. I just wish I knew what it was about.

Finally he took his eyes off of me. He pulled the fish out of the fire and declared it edible. With flat rocks being used as makeshift plates, he served the finished fish. The fish was absolutely disgusting, but I was not at liberty to complain. However long we were going to be on this island, I was going to need to get into the mentality that food was food.

"Well any big plans for today?" I asked curiously.

"Well when I was on the jet, I saw that the radio in the cockpit was actually still in one piece. I was thinking about climbing back in there and seeing if I could radio for help," he answered placing his rock plate on the sand beside him.

"Oh dear God I hope you get that to work! I'll try to make a big S.O.S in the sand. Or should I make a HELP? I've seen both. I'll go with the S.O.S. Its shorter," I rambled thinking out loud.

"Are you sure you're up to it? I don't want you to over exert yourself. I want you to rest and heal up." He sounded worried.

"I'll be fine. I'll take breaks if I start to hurt," I promised trying to stop him from worrying.

"Okay," he sighed. "I think I'm going to try and get some more water from that river we were at yesterday. Our water isn't going to last long in this heat. I can refill the bottles as needed."

"Wait you are planning on going back into that wolf infested jungle?" I asked shocked.

"We need the water Felicity," he responded with his position standing firm.

"You can't go alone. What if the wolf comes back? What if you get attacked? I can't... I can't ..." I was starting to freak out.

"Felicity. Hey Fe-lic-ity. Look at me," I raised my head up and complied. "I will never leave you stranded by yourself on this island. No force of nature is going to take me from you, okay? I'll won't leave you alone like I was."

His hand reached over and took my good one. He laced his fingers with mine as he gave me a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"I trust you," I whispered truthfully. With another reassuring squeeze, he stood up and leaned down towards me. I felt a gentle kiss be placed on my forehead as his lips touched my skin. My heart fluttered. It took every ounce of self control I had not to grasp the sides of his and pull him down to my lips.

 _He doesn't want you like that. He's with Sara remember? She's a badass and you are pretty much useless on this island without your computers. If Sara was here, I'm sure her and Oliver would have no trouble surviving. You are barley scraping by. You're injured and useless Felicity. Just face it_.

"You aren't useless Felicity," Oliver growled pulling his lips off of my forehead and staring me dead in the eyes. His face was centimeters from mine.

"I said that out loud didn't I? How much did I say?" I asked hoping he didn't hear me ranting about how he was with Sara and not with me.

"I don't wish Sara was here Felicity. I wish none of us were here, but if I had to be stuck on an island with someone I would rather be stuck here with you than anybody in the world."

"Why me?" I asked glancing down at his angry scowl and back up to his sharp blue eyes.

"Because Felicity, you are my world," he replied in a husky tone. My heart felt like it was falling straight down thirteen stories. His hand reached up and brushed my cheek pushing a few strands of hair to the side.

My eyes darted between his lips and his eyes and he inched closer to me at a painstakingly slow speed.

I felt his breath on my lips. It was warm and intoxicating. I felt the heat radiating from his skin as he inched even closer. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the kiss that would change my world forever.

A twig snapping and a loud growl caused my eyes to flick open. I could recognize that sound anywhere. Fear overtook my body. Another snarl sounded closer. My eyes slowly turned towards the source of the noise. The Big Bad Wolf had returned and was ready to finish the job. I watched as the wolf lunged straight for my face.


	7. A Brush with Death

**Here you guys go! Sorry it took a little bit longer than normal for this chapter. I've been on vacation this week. I hope you all enjoy! If you guys enjoy please feel free to leave a review and like if you enjoy!**

 **Oliver POV**

 _Am I drunk? Was I dreaming? Was I really doing this? Yes, yes I was. The only intoxication I was exposed to was that of the alluring blond in front of me. What was it about her that made her so hard to resist? I've told myself time and time again that she could never be with me that way. Yet every time I see her smile my mind wanders back to the what ifs._

 _God she was beautiful. She was like a bottle of alcohol sitting in front of a reformed alcoholic. Something I wanted but wasn't supposed to have. No other woman had ever had this kind of effect on me._

Her eyes darted back and forth from my lips to my eyes continuously . I could tell she was questioning if this was truly happening. I was going to do it. No holding back. No second guessing myself.

My lips were so close to hers that I could feel her warm breath on my lips. The smell of her breakfast lingered on her breath. Regardless, I moved in closer. My lips wanted hers so badly.

A loud snapping noise jolted me out of her intoxicating spell. Her eyes darted open as a deep growl sounded close behind us. Pulling my face away from hers, my head rapidly turned in the direction of the growling. Standing on four legs was a grey wolf. It's sharp teeth were bared back as it stood in an attack stance. Felicity turned toward the wolf as well and I noticed recognition in her facial expression.

The wolf looked ready to lunge. Without hesitation, I snatched one of the long sticks I had placed near the fire to eventually use as firewood thrown in the fire. The creature lunged straight for Felicity. I quickly pushed Felicity out of the way. The beast landed on top of me knocking me to the ground. Using the stick I had grabbed earlier, I pushed the wolf away from me preventing its deadly teeth from ripping my throat out. I felt the wolf's sharp nails digging into my side.

Using all of my strength, I threw the creature off of me using the stick. The wolf hit a tree and stood dazed for a second. In that brief second, I grabbed a startled Felicity and thew her over my shoulder. I took off running towards the plane. The wolf quickly closed the gap in a matter of seconds. The plane was becoming less and less obtainable. If I didn't come up with a plan B we were both going to die.

A wave crashing on the shore seemed to flip on a light switch in my mind. The wolf would probably not want to follow us into the water. I changed my direction and ran straight into the ocean. A cry of pain escaped Felicity's lips as the saltwater met her wounds. I quickly pulled her away from the shore.

The wolf tried to follow in the water, but was taken aback by the wave crashing on the shore line. Seeming frustrated, it began pacing back and forth on the shore line dodging the waves every time they met the sand. Feeling like we were a safe distance away, I rested for a moment watching the creature closely. As if to tell me that this wasn't over, it laid down on the beach and stared at the two of us. The calm waves gently rocked us back and forth as I stood on the sandy bottom of the sand bar I had swam out to.

"Felicity, are you okay?" I needed to know she was okay. She was my first priority. I could worry about myself in a second. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only noise that escape was several panicked gasps.

"Felicity, hey Felicity! Look at me! That wolf is never going to hurt you, okay? I promise I won't let it." I had pulled her into a hug and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Okay," she whispered shakily into my shoulder.

With the adrenaline I had left wearing off, I felt a sharp pain race up my side. Keeping Felicity in my embrace, I lifted up my soaking wet shirt to find a three long scratch marks along my rib cage. The wolf's claws had left their unwanted impression on my side. The salt water was causing the wound to be even more painful then it should have been.

I felt my body being pulled slightly as if I was being sucked into something. A loud rushing noise caused me to turn my head only to be met with a face full of saltwater. The giant wave ripped Felicity and I apart. With saltwater now residing in my mouth, nose, and eyes, I rose to the surface coughing. The saltwater stung my eyes as I tried to quickly blink away the pain.

"Felicity?" I called out through burning coughs. No response called me to call out once again. I was met with silence once more. She didn't resurface. Fear and panic raced throughout my body. I needed to find her. I couldn't lose her.

Without waisting a second, I dove under the surface and opened my eyes. I pushed through the agonizing stinging. It felt like someone was squeezing a lemon into my eyes. I searched until I needed to come up for air. Taking a quick breath, I rushed back under the surface. Her blond hair caught my attention in the sea green water. I quickly grabbed her body and lifted it to the surface.

She wasn't breathing . I needed to get her to land and preform CPR. Looking around, I saw the wolf still lying on the shore. I cursed under my breath and looked around for any other body of land I could take her to. A small island the size of a small kiddie pool lay a couple meters away. Swimming as fast as I could, I made it to the island.

I placed her in the sand and instantly began performing CPR. Moving from her chest to her mouth, I tilted her head back and lifted her chin up. I pinched her nose and gave one breath followed by another. She lay motionless still and I repeated the process.

"Come on Felicity. Damn it don't you die on me!" I shouted as I continued the chest compressions. I moved back to mouth for breaths. After the first breath, I was met with a face full of water. Felicity began coughing up water and I quickly turned her on her side.

"Oliver?" She asked hoarsely.

"Hey don't try to speak. Take it easy. okay? " She was still coughing. The sun was beating down heavily on the two of us. The saltwater had dried out my throat making me extremely thirsty. We needed to get back on the mainland.

"Thank you," she choked out. She finally stopped coughing.

"You scared me," I whispered starring at her sand covered face.

"Sorry." She winced in pain as she readjusted herself.

"I thought you were gone." She looked up at my face and met my eyes. She looked back down at the sand. A tear rolled off her face and landed in the sand. She didn't say anything. She just laid her head in my lap and cried. I stroked her wet hair as I tried to think of our escape plan.


	8. Trespassing

**I wanted to give a shout out to DoubleDee068 for planting this idea in my head! You guys are awesome and your reviews help so much! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Oliver POV**

An hour passed. Then two. The wolf just laid by the shore line watching. _Why wasn't it giving up?_

Felicity's head was still resting in my lap. She had fallen asleep after recovering from her near death experience. I almost lost her. Cliche or not, a brush with death is truly an eye opener. A world without Felicity in it would be miserable. She was the one person I could count on to make my horrible days better. If I had lost her...

Looking out towards the ocean, I began thinking of life in Starling. _Do they know we are missing? What is Slade doing while I'm gone? How is my family going to react if they don't find us? We need to get off this island. We need to go home._

"Oliver?" A scratchy voice sounded from my lap. A dry cough shook her entire body.

"I'm still here," I whispered softly.

"What are we going to do?" She sounded so tired and weak. It hurt me to see her like this.

"I'm working on it," I replied glancing towards the sandy shore.

"I wish you had your bow and arrows," she muttered.

"Me too. Sadly I didn't think they would be necessary for the trip. Unless of course I was Cupid shooting my arrows of love," I joked hoping to cheer her up some. I rarely saw her like this. A faint chuckle let me know that all hope was not lost.

"We are going to get through this, okay?" I reassured. I felt her nod in agreement on my lap.

I glanced down at her beaten face. Red scratches covered her cheeks. The bruise on her forehead near her hairline was a greenish yellow. Her glasses surprisingly remained in a decent condition considering all she had went through.

"How's your leg and wrist?" I asked knowing it had been awhile since her last dose of pain pills.

"If I don't focus on them, they're at a six on the pain scale." She tensed up at the mention of her injuries.

"I'm sorry." I wanted so badly to swim across the small amount of ocean between us and the shore. I wanted to slay the beast and bring the damsel in distress the help she needs. I didn't have a weapon. The wolf did.

"Thank you," she mumbled unexpectedly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For saving me. That wave hit me and I just blacked out. The next thing I know I'm waking up and choking on water. So thank you for saving my life, again. That wolf would have killed me too. Yet without hesitation you push me out of the way and risk your own life. Thank you really doesn't cover it."

"You never have to tell me thank you, Felicity. I will always come to your rescue. Always," I promised.

A loud noise cut off whatever she was going to say. The noise sounded like a boats horn. A spark of hope lit a fire deep inside me. _Were_ _we going to be rescued? Were we going to go home?_

"Oliver? Was that a boat?" Felicity asked carefully sitting up.

My eyes scoured the ocean looking for a boat to save us. I didn't see anything. Nothing was off in the distance. Nobody was here to save us. _Then what was that noise?_

"I uh.. I don't.." the noice cut me off. It sounded like it was coming from the island. A loud howl snapped my attention to the shore. The grey wolf had its head thrown back towards the sky as it sat on its hind legs.

The wolf stopped howling and turned its attention towards the jungle. A figure appeared out of the jungle wearing nothing but a loin cloth. The man carried a spear and had some other weapon strapped to his side.

"Hide," I whispered pulling her behind the medium sized rock that lay on the tiny island. I peeked over the rock and watched as the man bent down and pet the wolf. He looked like he was talking to carnivorous beast.

" I know you're out there!" The man shouted as he stood up. " You cannot hide from me! This is my island! All trespassers must die at the hands of Kai!"

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered in shock. I could feel her trembling beside me.

"Asena! Bring me the trespasser!" I heard the wolf bark in what seemed to be compliance. The wolf darted into the jungle and returned a minute later dragging a screaming man. The man fought hard against the wolf's clutches.

"Trespasser! You have stepped foot on Kai's holy ground. You must perish to atone for your sins!" Kai screamed to the terrified victim being pulled by the wolf.

"Please no don't!" The man begged. "I just fly the plane. My name is Ron Geller! I'm a co-pilot. I have two kids and a loving wife. Tomorrow is little Rachel's birthday! She's turning six! Please I beg you! I'll leave and never return!"

"Trespassing is punishable by death. No amount of begging can save you for the Law of Kai!" Kai lifted Ron onto his knees and walked behind him.

"Asena has your scent trespassers. Their is no escape! I will hunt you both down and make you pay for your sins! In the name of Kai!" The man screamed as he pulled out a curved knife and sent the blade across the mans neck. I had to turn my head in disgust. One of my hands had covered Felicity's mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"The next trespasser shall die when I have rested from this tiresome act! We shall meet again!" Kai shouted walking back into the jungle with his wolf following behind him.

We lay there speechless for a few minutes. I had no idea how I could respond to the events that unfolded before me. We have been being watched this whole time on the island. A psychopath who calls himself Kai is wanting to kill us for being on his island. He has a trained wolf that wants to hunt us down and bring us to its master.

"We are going to die," Felicity whispered breaking the silence. Terror laced her voiced heavily.

"We'll figure something out," I responded not sounding completely confident. She turned towards me with red puffy eyes. Tears were running down her face like a river.

"I'm injured and you have no weapon. He has a wolf and at least two weapons that we saw. How the hell do we beat that?" She asked sharply.

"Where did that optimism go that you had on the plane?" I asked extremely worried. I had never seen her like this.

"It fell out of the sky and was killed by a crazy psychopath. This island had been nothing but absolute hell since we've got here. I don't.. I don't see how we are going to make it. That man..I can...he is... " She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Felicity," I said worried. Her chest rapidly went up and down as she continued to hyperventilate. "Felicity." I tried once more. She still wasn't calming down.

Running out of options, I did something unthinkable. I crashed my lips onto hers. I felt as her body jumped in shock at the sudden act. Her chest slowed its rapid movements as her surprised stature eased. The kiss was sloppy and rushed. It wasn't what I imagined our first kiss to be like.

Breaking apart from my lips, Felicity pulled her face back from mine. "What just happened?" She asked confused. Her eyes found their way to mine. Her eyebrows were scrunched together trying to piece together the event that just took place.

"That's the only thing I could think to do to distract you. You were scarring me," I confessed.

"Kissing me was your way of calming me down?" Felicity asked confused still.

"Trust me, that's not how I wanted that first kiss to go. It was just the only thing I could think to do to get you to relax," I admitted.

"Wait you've thought about having a first kiss with me?" She asked taken aback about what I had accidentally let slip out.

"Well I uh... You see I..." I mumbled sounding like Felicity with all her babbling. She placed her index finger in my lips and made a shushing noise.

"I've thought about it too, Oliver. I pictured it to go like this," she whispered leaning her lips back into mine. Her kiss was soft and full of stored up passion. She tilted her head deepening the kiss. My hands gently gripped the sides of her face. Having her here in my embrace like this made me temporarily forget about the danger lurking on the island. I wished I could stay in this moment for the rest of my life. She was pure bliss.

"We are going to get through this Felicity. Together," I whispered against her lips.


	9. Returning

**Here is the next chapter! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far! As always feel free to leave a like and a review if you enjoy!: See you all in the next chapter!**

 ** _Felicity POV_**

 _I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. No way did I just lean in and kiss Oliver. Maybe I hit my head on a rock or something when that wave knocked me underwater? Maybe I was hallucinating the kiss? It felt so real._

It was as if I had a out of body experience. My mind instructed me to say one thing as my defiant lips spoke the exact opposite. Maybe it was all the death defying events I had been through in the past twenty-four hours that made me so bold.

Looking into his bright blue eyes seemed to act as a truth serum. The babbling walls I had heavily constructed for defense against my nerves seemed to come tumbling down in a large heap at that very moment. I told Oliver, without my normal babble, that I had pictured kissing him. It was me who leaned my lips towards his initiating that soul shattering kiss between us on that small island.

Watching that crazed maniac kill the Queen Consolidated co-pilot was absolutely terrifying. It was rude awaking. I honestly thought that we were here on this island all alone. Now a psychotic murderer was running around the island hunting the two of us down with his pet wolf.

What if it would have been Oliver that had been captured by the psychopath? What if it had been me? The wolf had me right where it wanted me earlier. Even if I had hit the beast with my stick for a weapon, it still would have had the upper hand. The wolf had probably been waiting for it's master to come and collect me, but was distracted by the noise.

"We are going to get through this Felicity. Together," he whispered against my lips snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the hellish reality I was stuck in.

 _It was real. This wasn't a dream. This was happening right now._

"Okay," I whispered right back. He had successfully calmed me down. I had been hysterical earlier and had taken it out on him. "I'm sorry."

 _"_ For what?" He questioned sounding confused. Our faces had drifted slightly apart. An image of Oliver being held by Kai with a knife against his throat flashed through my brain. His eyes searched mine for an answer, and I quickly shifted my gaze to the sandy ground.

His hand found its way under my chin and lifted my face back up towards his. His eyebrows were arched as his expression begged me to tell him the answer he was looking for.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and acted a little irritable towards you earlier," I apologized giving into his eyes. As if his blue eyes were a vortex, I became lost once again in their gravitational pull.

"Felicity," he muttered scrunching his eyebrows, "You just watched someone die. I think you are allowed to freak out."

"I know. I know... it's just ever since we landed on this island we've experienced nothing but chaos. I'm so scared of dying or possibly losing you that I think I'm losing my sanity," I explained thinking of all the hell we had been through in the last twenty-four hours.

"I know it's hard. There were so many times I just wanted to give up on Lian Yu. But I kept fighting and made it through," he encouraged. I felt his hand find its way to my uninjured one. Carefully he intertwined my fingers with his.

"I won't let that lunatic lay a finger on you. I will keep you safe," he promised reassuringly.

"Do you have a plan to stop him?" I asked curiously through a scratchy voice . My throat was sore and extremely dry from all the saltwater I had taken in earlier. The dehydration I was experiencing only seemed to worsen with the blistering hot rays of the sun beating down on my body.

"We need to take them by surprise. We need to do something unthinkable," he replied seeming to be thinking out loud.

"So you're sending me in then with guns blazing," I joked.

"Not exactly," he replied. He looked like he had an idea.

"Oliver, what exactly are you planning?" I asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked instead of answering the question.

"Of course. Oliver you are starting to scare me. " He looked deep in thought as if he was plotting out every possibility of what could happen.

"Trust me, okay? Let's head back to the shore," he said with pleading eyes.

"Wait, we're going back to Spooky Island?" I asked feeling a wave of terror sweep over my body.

"Yes. You need water and pain medicine. He isn't going to strike now. It sounded like he was planning on resting first before he decides to strike again."

"Okay," I answered putting my complete trust in him. _You are a brave girl Felicity! Sure you want to keel over and die right now because of all the pain, but you are still going! Oliver isn't going to let anything happen to you._

Carefully, Oliver helped me back into the warm salt water. The familiar sting of the salt returned once more as I clung to Oliver for dear life. A few waves tried pulling us apart. Thankfully Oliver had a strong grip on me.

We made it back to the shore. Oliver carried me bridal style towards the campfire we had made earlier. The fire was out now. A few burned pieces of driftwood lay on top of a pile of smoking ash. Thankfully, crazy Kai and his side kick Toto didn't touch out supplies.

Oliver gently sat me down on the blanket. He dug out the bottle of Ibuprofen and handed me what little water we had left. Taking a disgustingly warm swig, I swallowed the pills with a sour look on my face.

Looking towards the jungle, fear settled in running a chill down my spine. The eerie look of the jungle had transformed into a full blown nightmare in less than twenty-four hours.

I'm sure Kai knows this island like the back of his hands. Oliver and I would have nowhere to hide once he started looking for us again.

 _How long had he lived on this island? Did he have other wolves trained as well? Why was he hunting down people on this island?_

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. I needed to stay focused if I had any chance of getting out of here alive. Pushing my worries aside, I opened my eyes and looked up at Oliver.

"Alright boss. What's the plan?


	10. Loss

Oliver POV

The sound of a twig snapping nearby caused me to jump up off the log I was sitting on. They were back earlier then I thought they would be. Rushing over to the sleeping Felicity, I called her name out.

"Felicity," I whispered giving her a gentle shake, "we need to move." No response came from her. Looking down at her chest, I saw she wasn't breathing.

"Felicity?" I asked panic rising in my voice. I gave her another shake. "Felicity!" I screamed.

"No, no, no this can't be happening," I said loudly. I heard footsteps behind me getting closer. They stopped after a second and I felt their eyes boring into the back of my skull

"Trespassers! Make this easier on yourselves by surrendering," the man who called himself Kai boomed as he loomed right behind me. His grey wolf was right beside him and looked ready for an order.

Their voices were drowned out by the image of Felicity laying motionless on the ground. Seeing her like this was sending me into a fit of denial. "Felicity, you have to wake up," my voice shakily spit out as I gave her body another rough shake. I pulled her body up to mine and wrapped it into a hug. Tears had formed in my eyes and quickly made their way down my face.

I felt something place a tight grip on the back of my shirt as I was reluctantly ripped away from her. Her body lifelessly slumped back into a recumbent position on the blanket.

Kai made a tsking noise with his tongue as he walked around in front of me and bent down. I felt Asena hot breath on my skin from where her sharp teeth were holding my shirt tightly. Kai looked me up and down as if he was sizing me up. He took his hand and squeezed my cheeks together making my lips purse. Roughly, he jerked my head side to side.

"I was looking forward to killing the both of you. Now I'm stuck with a sorry excuse of a man. What a disappointment. I guess I could kill you slow as punishment for letting the female die. What do you think Asena?" Kai asked the wolf. He removed his hand from my cheeks as he studied me with his eyes.

A snarl sounded from the wolf causing its lips to tremble against my skin. A sadistic smile spread across Kai's face as he twirled a small knife in his hand. I had a feeling the wolf had agreed to the slow death sentence Kai had proposed.

"Hold the trespasser as I check the female," Kai ordered the beast. Standing up, he made his way over to Felicity's still body. He bent down and placed the side of his head on her chest to check her breathing and listen to her heart. After listening for a few seconds, he rose his head off her chest. His fingers brushed a strand of her blonde off of her face. A snarl escaped from my lips as his fingers made contact with her skin.

"I really wanted to kill her," he muttered sounding disappointed. He looked over at me as if I was to blame. His eyes pierced mine as he gave me a look of disgust.

"Don't touch her," I spat with malice in my voice. His eyebrow raised at my hostility.

"I do whatever I please on my island. Asena, let's get ready to move the outsider," he ordered standing up. He walked away from Felicity's lifeless body and past me. Using the strength I had, I broke free of the wolf's grip. The sound of fabric ripping resounded from in my ears as I dove for Felicity's body. I gave her another shake hoping something would wake her up. I buried my head in her hair as sorrow shook my body.

A wave of pain shot through my arm as sharp teeth bore down into my skin. "Easy Asena, I'll take him."

The painful grip was released causing the pressure on my arm to be slightly relieved. Glancing over I saw a few puncture wounds oozing a dark red substance. My reprieve was short as I was forced up on my feet. A sharp blade had found its way to my throat as a voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't make me lose my temper," Kai threatened sounding ready to snap. Staying completely silent, I waited for him to calm down. Seeming satisfied with my silent response, he gave me a hard push forward causing me to stumble.

"Try anything and Asena will rip your vocal chords out," he sneered as I regained my footing. With his knife at the ready, he lead me away from Felicity and into the jungle. We walked for a good twenty minutes. Every now and then he would bark an order to turn a certain direction.

We stopped in an open area with a fire going. Stepping in front of me, Kai lifted up a door made of sticks off the ground. He roughly grabbed me and threw me into the pit.

"Asena," he shouted as he slammed the door shut over my head. "You've done a good job. Go reward yourself with that blonde on the beach. She's all yours." A happy sounding bark came from the wolf followed by receding footsteps.

I clenched my fists and beat against the door. I let out an incoherent shout as I realized the door was not going to give out. Placing my back against a dirt wall, I slumped down to the ground. I ran my hands across my sweaty forehead and let out a heavy breath.

"Be patient trespasser. I will be with you shortly," he remarked before walking away.

I needed to outsmart Kai. I couldn't let him win. The image of Felicity lying dead in my arms flashed in my brain. It seemed all too real. Seeing her like that was terrifying. She trusted me though, and thankfully this was all part of the plan.

A/N

Just wanted to thank everyone for making it this far into the story! I know this chapter was probably a slap in the face. I felt very evil while writing constructing it. The next chapter will be put up asap. The answers to all your questions will most likely be found in there. Stay tuned and feel free to leave a vote and a comment if you feel lead to!


	11. Plans Change

**Flashback**

 _"This idea is absolutely crazy Oliver," Felicity remarked shaking her head._

 _"I know, but its something they wouldn't expect," Oliver answered taking her hand and meeting her eyes. "It's unthinkable."_

 _"How does this thing even work anyway? To me it looks like you are using the Vulcan Death Grip on me," Felicity continued warily,_

 _"It's something I learned on Lian Yu. I just need them to think you are dead. I'll wake you up before they take me anywhere. Something tells me they aren't going to kill me quickly. After I'm gone, I want you to get on that jet and try to get the radio to work. I'll take out the two of them and meet you back at the jet," Oliver explained laying out the plan._

 _"How are you going to take on the two of them at once? You don't even have a weapon?" Felicity asked concerned._

 _"Look what I found on that co-pilot," Oliver replied pulling something out from his waistband behind his back. In his hands was a small pocket knife._

 _"Okay but how are you going to take them both at once?" She persisted._

 _"I'll wait til they are separated. Felicity, trust me. I can do this," Oliver insisted. Felicity let out a huff._

 _"Okay, okay," she mumbled putting her complete faith in him. "So when are you going to grip me Spock? Wait that kind of sounded dirty. You know what I mean..."_

 _"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your babbling abilities," Oliver grinned._

 _"Yes those are still very much so intact. Anyways, when would you like to knock me out? It's been a few hours and I'm sure the Dynamic Duo isn't going to wait around forever."_

 _"Half an hour. When they get here I'll act as if I'm trying to wake you up from a nap, and you won't wake up," Oliver said seeming to think out loud._

 _"Whoa Leonardo, I better not miss an Oscar worthy performance," Felicity teased._

 _" I thought he hasn't won any Oscars? Did he win one when I was on the island?" Oliver asked confused._

 _"No, sadly not. He already has like four Oscars in my book though," Felicity confessed._

 _"What do you think Slade is doing ?" Felicity asked out of the blue._

 _"I don't know," Oliver admitted his eyes shifting towards the sandy ground. "I wish I could get in contact with them somehow. If he hurts anyone..."_

 _"I've thought about it some. I honestly don't think he sabotaged the plane. Why would he do something that could kill you if he wants to watch you suffer. For all he knows we are both dead, and his long, thought out plan is ruined," Felicity said expressing her opinion._

 _"Slade is smart. I agree with you that he didn't do this, but I'm scared he may retaliate on the people I am close to," Oliver worried._

 _They both sat there in silence not knowing how to respond to that. The silence lingered for several minutes until Oliver stood up._

 _"Are you ready?" He asked._

 _"No, but do it anyway," she said bracing herself._

 _..._

 **Felicity POV**

It felt like I was floating in space. It was pitch black dark. I couldn't hear or feel anything. Like an astronaut who was lost in space, I felt like I was lost in a soundless void. That was until everything came back at once as if I had hit the warp speed button. I felt pressure under my chin as all my senses came rushing back. I took a deep breath and was about to open my eyes when I felt Oliver's lips against my ear.

"Play dead," he whispered before he let out a body shaking sob. A second later he was ripped away from me. Continuing the ruse, I lifelessly slumped to the ground. I heard Oliver let out a grunt of pain. Kai's voice ordered the wolf to take it easy. With a few threats, Oliver was lead into the jungle by Kai.

 _He better come walking out of that jungle in one piece. He has to. Right?_

Triple checking to make sure the coast was clear, I used what little strength I had to force my body back up on its feet. I limped across the sandy beach to the beat up front half of the jet.

 _How the hell am I supposed to get up there? I have one good leg and one good arm._

Hoping adrenaline would ease the pain, I climbed up on the wing using my good arm. Cautiously, I inched my way up onto the jet . I reached the broken window for the cockpit and braced myself for pain.

Letting out a deep breath I fell into the window landing onto the floor. My burnt leg hit the ground hard and it took everything I had inside not to scream to the top of my lungs. My leg throbbed as I clenched my fingers into a fist. I bit my bottom lip to keep me from screaming. The taste of blood washed over my taste buds as I realized I was biting down too hard.

Releasing my lips, I took heavy breaths. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead as I waited for the throbbing to slow. With each throb the pain slowly lightened until it returned back to the sharp, lingering pain it had been previously.

Feeling like I had recovered enough, I eased myself back on my feet. Looking around the cockpit, I saw the radio Oliver had mentioned. I tried hitting a few buttons, but had no success. Next I began messing with some wires. Five minutes later and I was still at square one.

"Have you tried turning it on and off again?" I muttered to myself jokingly.

Looking out the window, I noticed something moving on the borderline of the jungle.

 _Oliver?_ My brain instantly thought hoping for the best. _It can't be him... That was way too fast._

A grey blur appeared out of the jungle. My heart sank down to my stomach as I watched the blur search the area I had just been in. The wolf was after me.

 _Was Oliver dead? Were they already done with him?_

As if it read my thoughts, the wolf turned and looked in my direction. It knew where I was, and if I didn't think of something quick, I was going to die for real this time.

 **A/N**

 **Alright you can let out a brief sigh of relief for the moment! My precious babies live to breath another day! Like and comment if it's not too much trouble!**


	12. Mistakes

**Oliver POV**

The sound of footsteps approaching the pit jarred me out of my trance. I had been trying to plan for every possibility when facing Kai. If I messed up in anyway we would both most likely become victims of this island. I just hoped Felicity was okay. The wolf was not supposed to go back for her. That wasn't part of the plan.

Felicity was smart though. She had probably already made it to the jet now. The wolf would have a hard time getting up there. I needed to hurry back. I couldn't stop thinking about the danger she was in.

What if she wasn't able to get back to the jet in time? What if the wolf had already killed her? What if I was already too late?

A bright light infiltrated the dark pit as the door was pulled up. Standing with a sickly grin on his face was Kai. Something told me that he was ready to have some fun with me. Little did he know the tides would be turning shortly.

"Time to pay for your sins trespasser," he spoke sounding excited. His eyes looked upon me eagerly.

"I'd rather go to confession," I retorted causing his happy composure to turn into one with a frown. I needed to get him mad. Anger normally clouds the judgment and leads to mistakes.

"Did I grant you permission to speak?" He snarled angrily. He narrowed his eager eyes and gave me a death glare. My plan was working.

"Well I figured I could do anything I wanted to since you are getting ready to kill me." He was getting severely agitated now. Gripping his curved knife, he pulled it out of its sheath around his waist.

"Speak again and I will cut out your tongue," he threatened storming into the pit. Having him exactly where I wanted him, I charged at him. I pushed him into the wall of dirt. His back hit the wall hard knocking the wind out of him. His knife fell out of his hand and clattered on the soft dirt below. I pulled the knife I had found on the co-pilot out from the small of my back and placed it against his throat.

"Maybe I'll cut yours out instead," I countered. I expected him to be terrified, but instead he had a wide grin planted on his face. His body shook with laughter as he met my eyes.

"Kill me. Go on! This island will lay a curse on you if you kill it's caretaker," he said through his sinister laughter. He seemed serious.

"I'm already cursed," I snapped readying the knife. Just then he began chanting words in a language I had never heard before. My hand was frozen in place as he continued his mumbling. An unsettling feeling washed over me as his lips continued their chant.

"Vae vobis quia est peius quam mortem.

Iuramenti huius benedicat tibi manebit usque ad mortem," he repeated over and over again. It sounded like Latin, but I was unsure.

A loud howl rang throughout the island causing panic to sweep over me. Kai stopped chanting and laughed once more.

"Felicity," I whispered with the panic evident in my voice.

"Asana has found the other trespasser alive. You tricked me. I am impressed. Sadly you only prolonged the inevitable. Asana will not hesitate to kill her this time," he said seeing the worried look in my eyes.

I needed to get to Felicity. If I lost her... I couldn't. I had to save her. She had to be alright.

"Every second you spend on me is another second Asana had with your woman. You have a choice to make trespasser," Kai whispered ruining my train of thought.

Making a tough decision, I decided I would come back and finish Kai off later. Felicity was more important. She was always more important.

"I'll be back to finish this later," I spat balling my fist up. I threw the punch only to have my arm stopped by his hand. His knee met my chest causing me to lose my breath. My knife joined his on the ground as I struggled to breath.

"Should have killed me without hesitation." He reached down and grabbed both of the sharp instruments. "Now as punishment."

He took my knife and stabbed it through my shoe. I screamed out in pain as I felt the knife's tip come out the bottom of my foot. Tanking his curved blade, he rested it under my chin. Raising my face up to look at his I was met with his satisfaction covered face.

"I'm going to find the woman. That is if there is anything left of her after Asana is finished with her. Enjoy the feeling of failing the one you hold closest to you," he finished. He removed the blade from underneath my chin and drug the blade down my arm. Another cry escaped through my lips as the blade drew blood.

"Love is weakness," he chuckled. With a hard kick, he knocked me onto the ground. He climbed out of the pit and slammed the door shut behind him. He secured it behind him and walked away.

"I am going to kill you! If you touch a hair on her head you are dead!" I screamed as his footsteps receded. Silence swept over the dark pit. The sound of birds overhead along with my heavy breathing was the only sounds to be heard.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the knife in my foot. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I mentally counted to three. Ripping the knife out of my foot caused white dots to dance across my vision.

Taking a second to recover, the dots faded from my vision. Gently, I removed my shoe and my bloodied sock. A small hole rested in the centered of my foot surrounded by blood.

Ripping part of my shirt off, I quickly bandaged the wound. Feeling satisfied with the bandage, I started trying to figure out a way to escape this hell. I had to save Felicity.


	13. Asana

**Felicity POV**

I'm pretty sure the wolf could smell the fear radiating from my pores. If I was going to survive this, I would need a weapon. I began scavenging the plane looking for anything I could possibly use against the creature. I found broken glass from the window on the cockpit, but that would require me to get up close and personal with it.

Finding nothing else in the cockpit, I moved towards the area I woke up in. I searched over and under every seat hoping that something could have gotten lost during the crash. That's when I found the golden ticket hidden inside the chocolate bar. Underneath one of the seats was a flare gun. It was loaded with a bullet and was ready to use.

I quickly snatched the weapon and looked around for anymore bullets. I only found one more lodged in between a seat and some metal. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for what I was about to do. I only had two shots on this thing. If I missed both of them I was practically a dead man walking .

I had never really shot guns before. Unless you count Nerf Guns or other various toy guns, I was mostly clueless. The only knowledge I had of guns was through my numerous television shows I watched. This wasn't fictional though, my life was depending on doing this right. I had to do this. I just had to.

Heading back towards the window in the cockpit, I saw the wolf wasn't close enough for me to hit it with my limited skill. I needed to get it closer if I wanted a better chance at frying this sucker. Closing my eyes and sending up a silent prayer, I knew I needed to focus its attention onto me.

"Hey!" I shouted getting ready to channel my inner Dean Winchester. "You want some white meat? Well I'm right here!" The wolf let out a loud howl before taking off in a sprint towards me. It was moving way to fast for me to get a successful shot off.

It finally paused when it reached the plane. It was trying to find a way up to me. With it holding still for a few seconds, I aimed the flare gun directly at the grey beast. Breathing out when I pulled the trigger, I watched as the flare sparked to life in front of my eyes. The bullet traveled in the direction of the wolf hitting the creature straight in the chest.

If I wasn't in so much pain I would be doing a victory dance. With a loud yelp, the flare bounced off the wolf's chest and fell onto the ground. The wolf's chest looked like it had been burned badly, but the wolf was still standing. With a loud snarl, I could tell the creature was extremely pissed off.

Note to self, don't believe everything you see on television. I still had one bullet left, but if I shot it now I would be waisting it. I needed something to set the wolf on fire pretty much or I was screwed. A thought popped into my head from earlier.

Was there any champagne left on the jet? Maybe I could use that as an accelerant to light this bastard up? It was worth a try.

Digging around the area containing the foods and drinks, I found that there was two bottles of champagne left. Praying that this would work, I made my way back to the window. The wolf had disappeared causing my heart to sink down to my stomach. I heard movement on the roof of the jet causing fear to take control over my entire body.

Hiding seemed like a good option as I hobbled as quickly as I could back to the seats. I heard the creature drop down onto the nose of the jet before entering in through the broken window. A snarl reverberated off the walls as it moved closer to my location.

I was going to have to go fast. It would go for the kill as soon as it saw me. Bracing myself, I gripped the bottles of champagne with my bad hand. I was going to have to suffer through the pain if I had any chance at living .

Standing up, I quickly threw both the bottles at the surprised creature. The bottles met their target busting open on the beast. The smell of alcohol filled the air as the creature lunged at me. I was knocked onto the hard floor as the creature fell on top of me. That shard of glass wasn't looking like such a bad idea right now. With a death tight grip on the flare gun, I moved it in the direction of the wolf.

A painful sensation came from my shoulder as the creature's teeth bore down on my skin. A scream rang out throughout the jet and I realized that it was my own. Seeing an opportunity, I lodged the flare gun into the creature's open mouth and pulled the trigger.

The grip on my shoulder was instantly released as the creature began thrashing around the jet in pain. It ran towards the sharp metal edge of the jet and fell off. I watched as the creature hit several of the sharp pieces of metal before landing in the water. Its body bubbled up to the surface, but no movement came from the creature.

I did it. I killed a wolf! I would've felt more proud of myself but I was in so much pain. I needed to get to the first aid kit we had on the beach. I could patch up my bite wound with it.

 _Hopefully it didn't have rabies._

Slowly, I made my way off the jet and back onto the beach. I reached the first aid kit and began patching up my wound. The alcohol stung as I cleaned off the blood and dirt from the wolf's mouth. Taking what little gauze we had left, I bandaged up the wound. Popping some more ibuprofens in my mouth, I swallowed them dry.

In heard footsteps approaching my location. Instantly my brain thought that Oliver was back. I turned in the direction of the steps with a smile on my face. My smile quickly disappeared as the man emerging from the jungle was Kai.

 **A/N**

 **Boom Felicity is a boss! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment and a like if you did! Love all of you guys and see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Curse

Felicity POV

"Where's Oliver!" I demanded coldly. If something had happened to him, I was going to lose it. Kai was silent for a minute. He pulled out his blade and traced his index finger around the sharp, curved edge. He continued to approach me in silence. Looking up from the blade, a sinister grin spread across his face as he let out a low chuckle.

"His blood has stained the earth and has pleased the island," Kai replied sounding pleased with himself.

"No," I whispered feeling denial sweep through my body. My heart grew heavy as Kai's words repeated in my mind over and over again.

"Don't fret, you will soon be joining him. "

Kai's words were drowned out by the memories of Oliver rushing through my head. A red pen, A Mini Cooper, A kiss...Memories were all I would have left of him now.

 _"You'll always be my girl Felicity."_ His voice rang in my head _._ Grief turned to anger as a blistering rage overtook my system. Kai took away my possible future of happiness; it was my turn to return the favor.

"Where is Asana? I thought that she would have surely killed you before I got here," he asked sounding confused. I watched his eyes dart around the beach looking for his grey companion.

"She's swimming with the damn fishes," I hissed looking up towards him with hatred in my gaze.

"I guess that makes us even then," he replied resentfully. His finger ran up the blade one last time before moving the weapon to his side.

"Oh we are far from even," I spat. To the left of me was a few sticks we had set aside for firewood. I quickly snatched the wood off the ground and assumed a fighting stance. If I was feeling like my normal self, I would have made a Princess Bride reference, but all I could think about was revenge.

"You honestly think you can take me?" He asked arrogantly.

"Your wolf was probably thinking the same thing before I shot it in the mouth with a flare gun," I threatened.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you," he replied coldly. Without warning, he pulled a small knife out of his pocket and threw it at me. I barely had time to dodge the blade. Throwing my body onto the ground, the knife only grazed the side of my arm.

Scrambling to get back up on my feet, I tightly gripped the stick I had in my good hand. Before I was able to make it fully back on my feet, Kai kicked me back to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me as his foot repeatedly kicked me in the stomach.

With what little strength I had, I took the stick and swung it blindly in his direction. Hearing a cry followed by a brief reprieve from getting kicked in the stomach, I assumed I hit him. Looking up, I saw that he was clutching the side of his face. Curses flew from his tongue as he pulled his hand away to reveal a bloodied eye.

"You bitch!' He screamed. He pounced on top of me griping my throat tightly with his bare hands. My hands quickly began fighting his strength, but he was just too strong for me. Feeling around for anything I could use around me, I felt something sharp and cold meet my hand. It was the knife he had threw at me earlier.

I gripped the handle and aimed the blade right for his stomach. A loud cry of pain escaped from his lips as his grip loosed around me. He rolled off of my body and laid on the sandy ground.

"Killing me will curse you," he muttered painfully.

"I don't care," I replied not batting an eye. My neck was throbbing from his grip. I needed the stick and I was going to finish the job. Turning my back for a brief second to bend down and pick up the stick, I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

Confused I looked in the direction of the voice. I watched as an arrow flew from the jungle towards me. It shot right past me and I watched as it landed right into Kai's chest. Kai had his knife pointed right at me.

He stumbled back and looked down at the arrow sticking out of his chest his chest. A sadistic grin formed on his face as he took a knee. "Vae vobis quia est peius quam mortem. Iuramenti huius benedicat tibi manebit usque ad mortem," he chanted in a whisper. He collapsed on the ground and continued chanting.

By the fourth time repeating the phrase, his eyes began to close. The chanting stopped as blood trickled from the corner of his lips.

"Felicity!" The familiar voice shouted closer this time.

"Oliver?" I asked not believing anything that was happening.

"Felicity are you okay?" He asked reaching me. His hands went straight up to the sides of my face as he glanced over me. "Felicity your throat...your shoulder... What happened?"

"You're not dead," I whispered breathily. Tears stung the cuts on my face as gravity pulled them downwards.

"Of course not. Why what did Kai tell you?" He asked confused. His brow furrowed like it always did when he was worried.

"He told me you were dead. I... I believed him," I replied as Oliver's thumbs stroked the sides of my face.

"You should know that I'm not that easy to kill," he whispered softly. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and wrapped me into a hug. My face buried itself into his shoulder. One of his hands stroked my hair as the other was wrapped around my back.

Darkness was starting to fall as the sun began to set in the sky. Cries from seagulls over head and the waves hitting the shore were the only sounds that filled the silence. I had thousands of questions I wanted to ask him, but for the moment I just wanted to stay in his arms. I was safe here; At least for the moment they were safe.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to everyone who has made it this far into the book! I value each and every one of you for taking the time to read this fic! I appreciate all the feedback you guys have given!**


	15. The Thunder Rolls

**Felicity POV**

A day passed by. Then two days passed, three days, and before I knew it an entire week had flown by. Nothing seemed to bother Oliver and I. It was as if the island fell into a deep sleep.

Oliver and I fell into a kind of routine over the week. He would always be the first one to rise in the mornings. Every morning I would wake to the smell of something cooking over the fire. He would always tend to my wounds after breakfast was over. I tried to insist that he let me look at his foot, but he always insisted that he had it covered. After Oliver Queen Medicine Man finished playing doctor, he went to the jet to work on the radio. While he was playing Bob the Builder with the radio, I would normally look around the island for supplies that we could use. I would bring whatever I found back to the campsite.

With Kai and his wolf gone, the island felt safer. Neither Oliver or I had found anything else remotely dangerous on the island. Things seemed to be getting better. My burns on my leg had started to heal. I knew scars were still going to cover my leg, but at least it hadn't gotten infected.

With the feeling of impending danger behind us, we wound up having a funeral for our fallen passengers killed in the crash; the stewardess, the co-pilot, and the pilot. Oliver dug graves for the three of them. After finishing that, he pulled a few pieces of bark off of a tree and etched each of their names into the wood. After finishing the burying process, we each said a few words for them.

Picking up a handful of dirt, I sprinkled a little on each grave. Oliver looked at me for a brief second before bending down to the dirt and collecting a handful of dirt as well. He tossed a bit of dirt onto each grave as well. He turned to me and gave me a nod.

Staring at the graves caused a feeling of grief to well up inside me. Without any warning I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Oliver noticed and without saying anything, he wrapped me into a comforting embrace.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," I whispered into his shoulder, "I didn't know them."

He didn't say anything, instead he just stroked the back of my hair. He was telling me to let it all out.

"That could've been us. We could've been the ones six feet under," I mumbled.

"We're going to make it off this island for them," he replied sounding confident.

….

I woke up on our tenth day there to a weird feeling in my stomach. The safe atmosphere seemed to shift to one of unease. Thunder rumbled off in the distance as I opened my eyes. The once blue sky was slowly being overtaken by dark grey clouds. Lighting illuminated the sky as it jumped from cloud to cloud.

The smell of smoke from the fire lacked the usual scent of breakfast being prepared. Scanning the horizon for Oliver, I couldn't find him.

The island seemed quieter than normal. The normal sounds of birds flying overhead paired with the sounds of the jungle seemed to be on mute. Even the normal sound of the waves crashing on shore seemed to be turned down to a minimum.

"Oliver?" I shouted warily. I was starting to get freaked out. The sound of thunderous drums beat against my rib cage. "Oliver!" I shouted louder.

I heard footsteps behind me. Feeling a chill crawl up my spine, I turned around to face the noise. There stood Oliver with an unusual smile on his face.

"I did it! Felicity, I fixed the radio!" He said sounding extremely happy.

"Oliver you scared the bejezus out of me," I said letting out a sigh of relief. He took a seat next to me and gripped the sides of my face.

"This means we're going home Felicity. I've already radioed for help. They're coming Felicity," he continued. His infectious smile rubbed off on me and before I knew it a grin had spread across my face. He leaned in and met my smile with his lips.

Thunder rolled now overhead as the sound of rain hitting the earth filled our ears. A second later I felt the droplets begin to hit my skin.

"We should go somewhere dry," I said pulling away from his kiss. "Well unless you want to reenact a scene from the notebook." A look of confusion spread across his face.

"Is that a chic flick movie? I think Laurel tried to get me to watch that one," he said looking like he was trying hard to remember.

"Yup that's the one. Know anywhere dry?" I asked curiously. Taking me by surprise, he lifted me up bridal style and gave me a wink.

"I might know of a place," he smiled causing my stomach to flutter a bit.

He carried me into the jungle. The sound of raindrops hitting the canopy overhead echoed throughout the floor bed. I was starting to get a bit of a cold chill, but thankfully his body heat kept me warm.

"It's just ahead here," he said after a few minutes. Following his path of sight, I saw what he was indicating. It looked like a cave of some sort.

"There isn't any wolves in there?" I asked feeling slightly scared of what could be lurking in there.

"I've checked several times. I've never found anything," he replied trying to convince me there was nothing to worry about.

"Okay, I trust you," I replied telling my nerves to quiet down.

"Really? No babbles of any kind?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Giving him an eye roll and a scoff, I smacked his chest with my good hand.

"I can sometimes control it," I defended.

"Well I like it when you lose control," he replied causing my stomach to flutter.

"Really, well then I..." I was interrupted by a loud crackling noise close by. A loud creaking noise followed. The smell of something burning filled the area. The creaking noise grew louder as it sounded like it was coming straight towards us.

That's when I saw it. A large tree was headed straight for us.

"Oliver!" I screamed.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been suuuuper busy! I hope you guys can forgive me! Love all of you and hope you enjoy!**


	16. And the Lightning Strikes

**Felicity POV**

"Oliver!" I screamed as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His head turned in the direction of the incoming tree. I felt the muscles in his arms strain as he flung me forward. I went airborne for a brief second before hitting the dirt. The sound of a crash, along with wood splintering, resonated behind me.

I immediately turned my head around trying to find Oliver. Looking side to side, I didn't see him safely standing to the side of the fallen tree. My eyes worked there way down to the thick trunk of the tree. The sound of groans overpowered the heavy rain overhead.

His legs were pinned underneath the trunk. He was trying to lift the heavy trunk off of him to no avail. I rushed over to him feeling panic sweep through my body.

"Oliver! Oliver are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"I think I may have a broken leg. See if you can help get this off of me," he instructed through gritted teeth.

"Okay," I muttered getting into position. I was soaked from head to toe with rainwater. The winds from the storm caused goosebumps to appear on my arm. A chill crept down my spine as my body began shivering.

Pushing as hard as I could, I felt the trunk begin to give a little. With Oliver's help, we were able to roll the heavy tree off of his legs.

"Can you move your legs? " I asked worried. I watched closely as he tried to move each leg. Thankfully, both of his legs moved.

"I think it's the right one," he groaned trying to sit up.

"Oliver, take it easy. You just got crushed by the Whomping Willow," I said assisting him into a sitting position.

"I feel like the car," he muttered sucking in a breath.

"Wait you've watched Harry Potter?" I asked baffled.

"I've read the books," he responded.

I felt the hair on my back and arms stand on end. Just then a lightning bolt hit the ground right in front of us causing me to let out a scream.

"We need to move!" Oliver shouted scrambling back.

"Can you stand?" I asked moving behind him.

"Yes, help me up," he instructed. I helped get him on his feet.

"The cave's up ahead," he voiced taking a deep breath. As quickly as we could, we limped over to the entrance of the cave. Bolts of lightning seemed to follow our path. I heard several more trees come falling towards the Earth. After safely reaching the rocky inside of the cave, Oliver collapsed to the ground.

"What was that? I've never seen lighting act like that before!" I exclaimed out of breath.

"I don't know," he replied sitting up and resting his back on the damp wall.

"You don't think that curse was real do you? I mean that guy was completely bonkers right?" I asked with a tinge of doubt in my voice.

"No, I think he was a basket case with an equally crazy pet. Probably just a freak storm due to the climate," Oliver explained slowing his breaths.

"Okay, so I guess we'll just wait here until it dies down?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah, it 's too dangerous to go back out right now," he agreed pulling me closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his on my shoulder. I rested my head against his chest. The heat our two bodies produced helped keep me warm. Still, my teeth chattered as shivers shook my body.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The sound of the rain overhead caused my eyes to grow heavy. A yawn escaped my lips as I snuggled closer to Oliver.

"Are we really going to make it out of here?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Yes. I think we will," he whispered reassuringly. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I wonder how the team is doing," I said curiously.

"I'm sure they are doing fine. I'm more worried about what Slade has done in my absence."

"Well isn't his revenge scheme kind of ruined if you're, you know, dead?"

"I hope so, but Slade isn't one to give up. I mean he literally waited 5 years to take revenge on me."

"Oliver, will you promise me something?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, what is it?" He responded rubbing his hand up and down the side of my arm.

"Promise me if something ever happens to me, you won't lose yourself in revenge," I replied. He went silent for a moment. I looked up at his face and noticed he looked lost in thought.

"I promise, but nothing is going to happen to you under my watch," he responded sounding dead serious.

"What if I had gotten struck by that lighting? I mean you can't stop lighting. You aren't Zeus or anything," I responded.

"I will always protect you. Now get some rest. I'll wake you when we can head out," he said ending the conversation.

"Fine," I scoffed knowing there was no point arguing with a stubborn mule. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of thunder and rain.

 **A/N**

 **Alright guys here is the next chapter! Feel free to leave a comment and a vote if you enjoy it! Sorry it took a little bit longer to get this chapter up. My grandmother is on hospice and isn't doing too well so I've been a little bit distracted. Love you all and thank you for being patient**


	17. Home is Where the Chocolate is

**I'm back from the dead! Sorry for such the long wait. I've been in a land with no internet and I have also been super busy lately! But I'm back! I love all of you and appreciate the support I've received! Feel free to leave any comment and suggestions in the comments! Happy reading!**

 **Oliver Pov**

The sound of Felicity's steady breaths along with the trickling of rain filled the quiet cave. She had drifted off to sleep a few hours ago with her head against my chest. My fingers were still stroking her damp hair as I stared down at her. Her skin glowed faintly in the dim lighting of the cave. The scratches on her face had healed immensely and were now nothing more than faint pink lines.

My leg was still throbbing, but not as much as it was before. The trunk that had fell on me earlier had really done a number on my leg. I was still baffled by the weather I witnessed earlier. I had never seen lightning strike so frequently in such a small radius. It really did seem like the bolts were following us. I wasn't cursed. There are no such things as curses. The freak with the wolf was just some crazed castaway who lost his marbles.

We were going to get out of here. I had fixed the radio and called for help. The two of us were going to make it back to Starling. Right back into Slade's clutches. Maybe that was what my curse is; saved from one hell and thrown into another. I needed to out fox Slade. He seems to have planned for everything. Every move I make he always seems to be one step ahead. There had to be something he hadn't planned for.

 **Diggle Pov**

"One week ago today Oliver Queen's company jet went missing on it's way to Paris, France. Several search parties have scoured the Atlantic Ocean in search for the missing jet. The jet, along with everyone on board has still not been found. However, this morning a coast guard station picked up this message," the computer screen played spiking my interest in the last statement.

"Turn that louder," I indicated to Sara moving closer to the screen. She adjusted the volume as the news anchor disappeared from the screen. The recording began playing as a familiar voice sounded through the static.

"This is Oliver Queen. I've been in a plane crash and I am injured. Can anyone hear me? Over."

"I repeat, this is Oliver Queen. I along with my assistant Felicity Smoak have been in a plane crash. We are injured. Can anyone hear me? Over?"

"Mr. Queen, this is the US. Coast Guard. Please repeat your transmission. Over."

"My name is Oliver Queen. I along with my assistant Felicity Smoak have crash landed on a remote island. We are both injured and in need of medical assistance. Over."

"We read you loud and clear Mr. Queen. We will are tracking this radio transmission now. Can you stay on the line with us for awhile? Over."

"Yes, thank you!"

"The coast guard is currently sending out search parties in the area that they received the transmission from. We will have more information soon. In other news…"

Sara turned the volume down and turned around to look at me. "He's alive," she breathed. A smile spread across her face as the news sunk in.

"If we've seen this then Slade's seen this. I still can't believe you don't think he is responsible for this ," I said taking the seat across from her.

"Would you spend five years of planning sweet revenge and then send him off to die somewhere where you can't see his death? Slade wants to watch him suffer. Slade wants him to lose everything he loves. Oliver is there yet. Slade is not responsible," She replied sounding confident.

"Well who did it then?" I asked shaking my head.

"Maybe the jet just malfunctioned. It can happen," she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"It doesn't feel like just a malfunction to me," I said warily. Something didn't seem right. If it wasn't Slade, someone else was responsible.

"Maybe Oliver will have some insight when he gets back."

 **Oliver Pov**

The rain finally stopped a few hours later. Knowing they needed to be on the look out for help arriving, he gently stirred Felicity out of her sleep.

"Are we home?" She asked sleepily peeking one eye open.

"Soon. We need to head back to the beach." She let out a yawn and sat up.

"Can you walk?" She asked looking at my leg.

"With some help I'm sure I can manage."

Using the wall to help herself off the damp ground, she stood up in front of me. Reaching her good hand down towards me, she offered me help up. I grasped her hand tightly and carefully raised myself up. Leaning on her for support, she helped me hobble out of the cave.

We began back tracking through the jungle. Several branches and trees laid scattered across the floor bed. I had to take a break about halfway through. The pain was starting to get to me. Felicity helped me down on a rock. Letting out a grunt of pain, she gave me a concerned look.

"Take a few minutes," she insisted sitting beside me.

"Gladly," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"What's the first thing you are going to do when you get back?" She asked trying to distract me.

"Go to a hospital."

"Well besides the obvious." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. " I'm going to lay in my nice comfy bed, eat a crap ton of chocolate, and watch Netflix like there is no tomorrow." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. I could see a smile form across her face as she imagined her fantasy.

"That sounds nice. Can I join you?" Her eyes shot open as they were directed at me. A wide smile crept across her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I to turn down a Queen?" She responded. " I think I need to add a massage to this fantasy as well. I am super sore from all this chaos."

"That can be arranged," I replied giving her a wink.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong now," she said sounding excited.

"Where in the world do you come up with these phrases?" I asked letting out a chuckle.

"From my quirkiness. It's a talent. "

"You aren't kidding. Alright, if you're ready I'm ready," I said letting out a deep breath.

" I was ready when the word chocolate was mentioned. Let's go home."


	18. Back Home

**A/N**

 **For those who may not know, my grandmother passed away on the 26th of September. I needed some time to recover from that so I took a short break. My grandmother and I were always extremely close so it hit me pretty hard. I want to thank everyone for understanding. It means a lot to me. I'm back now and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Oliver Pov**

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore let me know we were nearing the ocean once again. Hopefully this would be the last time we would need to travel anywhere on this godforsaken island. This island had brought the two of them nothing but pain. Crazed lunatics and killer storms seemed to lurk around every corner.

Time seemed to drag on as we waited for help to arrive. Hours passed as we stared out at the seemingly never ending water. Felicity packed up the small amount of supplies we had gathered. She offered me the last of the pain medicine and I took it willingly. The intense throbbing in my leg gradually faded into a softer throb as the medicine worked it's way into my system.

Felicity finished packing and took a seat right beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me. We sat there in silence for awhile until I heard Felicity let out an excited gasp.

"Do you hear that?" She asked whipping her head around to look at me. Listening closely, in the far distance I could hear a faint chopping noise. "I think I see it!" Her finger pointed out over the ocean. Squinting my eyes, I could see the small black speck she was pointing at.

"We're going home Felicity," I said with a smile forming on my face.

" _Cursed_ ," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I quickly glanced around, but found no one else here but the two of us. I waited another moment, but I didn't hear anything else. I decided to shake it off and focus on the more important matter; getting out of here.

...

When we boarded the helicopter, they immediately began treating our wounds. The emergency staff on board offered us food, water, and began pumping us full of pain medicines. Gurneys were awaiting us when the helicopter landed on the helipad of the hospital. I tried to refuse them, but had no say in the matter. X-rays were taken of my leg. The doctors found that my break was severe and that I would need surgery to repair the bone.

The following events seemed to blur together until the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed. The sound of phones ringing and various voices sounded in the hallway. I tried to move but was met with a wave of pain in my leg. Looking down towards my feet, I saw a cast covered half of my leg. Sighing, I looked around the room. I was alone. A knock on the door drew my attention. A nurse walked in seconds later wearing a pair of pink scrubs.

"Mr. Queen, you're awake! How are you feeling? Do you need more pain medication?" The nurse asked as she picked up the clipboard hanging at the end of my bed. She glanced over my vitals quickly as she came to my bedside.

"No I'm fine. Can you tell me how the woman I came in with is doing? Her name is Felicity Smoak." The nurse looked up from the clipboard and looked at me.

"She is recovering well. The two of you are being transferred to Starling General tomorrow," the nurse replied pulling a pen out of her pocket. She clicked the end and began writing.

"How long have I been here?" I asked wondering how long I had been out.

"Three days. The surgery to repair your leg went well. It should take roughly six to eight weeks to heal all the way, and we are referring you to a physical therapist in Starling," she answered finishing her charts. She clicked her pen once again and placed it back in her pocket. "Are you sure you don't want any pain medicine?"

"No. Can I see Felicity?" I asked wanting to see her with my own eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Queen, but she is currently resting and is not to be disturbed. You two will more than likely be placed in the same room at Starling. Why don't you rest up. She's doing fine and you will see her tomorrow. "

Sighing, I caved in and accepted the nurse's third offer for pain medicine. I soon drifted back to sleep. I awoke the next morning as they were getting me prepped for the transfer. Several grueling hours later, I arrived back in my home town. Paparazzi gunning for exclusive footage was awaiting me outside the doors to the hospital. The staff herding the back as I was wheeled in.

I arrived in my room to see a familiar smiling face sitting in a bed. "Well hello Mr. Queen. I see you have quite the homecoming waiting for you outside."

"They didn't bother you did they?" I asked her as they wheeled me towards my bed. I turned to the nurse and asked if she could give us a minute. I didn't want to be thrown back into another bed. I wanted to touch her and make sure all of this was real. Make sure that this wasn't some crazy hallucination.

The nurse nodded and rolled me beside Felicity's bedside. Felicity wrapped me in a bear hug and rested her head on my shoulder. I heard the sound of the door shutting letting us know that we were alone.

"Let's see, they asked if I was glad to be back home, if I was going to sue the company, oh and my all time favorite, if we were sleeping together," she answered releasing her tight grip on me.

"God I hate the media," I sighed lacing my fingers with hers. "Are you okay? The nurse told me that you were, but I need to hear it from you. "

"I'm okay. I just need to put all this behind me. Every time I close my eyes it feels like I'm back there."

"I know the feeling. Trust me when I say that it goes away eventually," I comforted giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know... I can't believe we made it. I feel like I'm just going to wake up and find myself laying back on the beach."

"You're safe now. I promise," I whispered reassuringly.

"Mr. Queen. You have some visitors wanting to see you. You as well Ms. Smoak," a voice said from the doorway.

"Send them in," I replied knowing exactly who these visitors were. I gave Felicity a kiss on the forehead and turned my attention to the door. In walked Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Diggle ,Thea, and my mother.

Hugs beyond hugs were exchanged along with tears. My mother tried to make me swear off traveling over seas ever again. Diggle and Felicity talked for awhile and Sara complemented her on gaining a few more scars. Laurel gave me a couple smacks and promised to kill me herself the next time I go missing.

Everyone hung out for about an hour. My mom and sister had some press conference they had to attended to. Laurel had to leave for work leaving just Sara and Diggle.

"Has anything happened while I was gone?" I asked once it was just the four of us.

"No. Surprisingly it's been radio silent," Sara answered sounding concerned.

"Do you know who did this to the two of you?" Diggle asked.

"No idea. I don't think it was Slade though if that was what you were wondering," I said shaking my head.

"Neither do I. Slade wouldn't go through all this just to kill you on a plane," Sara agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to be out of commission for awhile. My leg is shot to hell," I admitted. "I'm going to need you guys more than ever."

"We're here for you man. I've gotta run, but get some rest. I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you both some breakfast." With a wink he left the room.

"I've got to head out too." She leaned in and gave me a hug. I felt her lips on my ear. "I know. She makes you happy. She's your light." She gave me a wink as she pulled away from the hug. "Bye Felicity, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Sara," Felicity waved.

...

Felicity was released from the hospital a day before I was. On the day I was released, she wheeled me out to the car. Diggle sat in the drivers seat with a grin on his face.

"Your black driver is reporting for duty," Diggle remarked rolling the window down.

"I could still ditch you," I quipped with a laugh. Felicity helped me into the car and put the wheelchair in the trunk. Looking out the window made me feel like I was truly back home.

After a short drive, I noticed we weren't heading towards my house. Instead, we seemed to be headed towards Felicity's house. Sure enough, we pulled into Felicity's driveway. The two of them had grins on their faces. I turned over to look at her and raised an eyebrow. With an eager look on her face, she darted out of the car and grabbed the wheelchair out of the trunk.

She wheeled it around and helped me out of the car and into the chair. I watched her mouth the words thank you to Diggle as she gave him a wave. He gave her a wink and began backing out of the drive way.

"So, stealing me away huh?" I asked as she wheeled me towards her door.

"Just call me Misery," she joked.

"Are you planning on chaining me to a bed?" I played along causing her to blush.

"Um... I.. No?" She defended flustered. "I have uh... other plans... these plans involve other activities. NOT those kind of activities but... uhh... brain can you help me out here?"

Her face was as red as a tomato. "Breathe Felicity."

"Just let me show you." She took out her key and fumbled to find the right one. She was adorable when she was nervous. She let out a victory 'aha' when she found the right key. She wheeled me into the house and into the living room.

She picked up the remote and a gigantic bag of chocolate. "As promised, Netflix and chocolate."

"You weren't lying, " I said feeling an overwhelming need to smile wash over me.

"Nope," she replied tossing me a piece of candy. "I have another surprise too. Wait here."

She came running back seconds later with a near empty bottle of champagne and two glasses. "This was in my supply pack from the island. I figured if we made it out of there alive, we could put our fire fuel to good use. So what do you say, drink some disgusting champagne with me?"

"Absolutely," I answered popping the now open candy into my mouth. She quickly popped the loose cork of the bottle and poured the remainder of the champagne into our glasses. Raising her glass, she met my eyes and let a smile form on her face.

"To the future," she said keeping eye contact.

"To the future," I agreed. We clinked glasses and each took a sip. Both of our faces cringed as the horrible taste of the alcohol hit our taste buds.

"God that's awful," she muttered shaking her head. "What the hell." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip clearing out the glass. She had a chocolate on stand by and quickly popped it in her mouth to counteract the alcoholic taste.

With a big smile on her face, she picked up the remote. "So, what should we watch?"


	19. Falling

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love all my readers! Feel free to drop a like and leave a comment if you enjoyed!**

 **Felicity POV**

"It's your call," he responded with a wide grin plastered on his face. He lifted his glass of champagne back up to his lips taking another sip. His face scrunched up in disgust as the alcohol hit his taste buds once more. He set the empty glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

"That is an extremely dangerous power to bestow upon me," I responded biting my lip nervously. Why was I so nervous? Sure I had nerves on the island, but not like this. _You think he might run back to Sara or Laurel. What if the only reason he turned to you was because he thought he would never see the other two ever again? Life or death situations can make people do crazy things._ My brain was causing me to doubt myself, and it was doing a great job.

"I live for danger," Oliver said interrupting my thoughts. Oliver's eyes drifted over to my lips. After a few seconds of his fixated gaze, I realized that he seemed to be completely enamored by my lip nibbling. His lust filled gaze caused my stomach to do a barrel roll. Nervously, I cleared my throat causing him to shift his eyes to his glass.

"Here, let me help you onto the couch," I said trying to cut through the sexual tension that was seeming to thicken by the minute. I bent down over him and used the little strength I had to lift him up. My face became buried in his chest as I struggled to pull him up. His body was so warm, and in that second all I wanted to do was stay glued to him forever. Thankfully, Oliver had one good leg and helped me move whatever I was unable to lift. I managed to move him the short distance between the couch and the chair.

"There we go. Let's just set you do..." I lost my footing and came crashing down on top of him. I felt him suck in a painful, sharp breath. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. "Oh my gosh! Oliver I am so sorry! Are you okay?! God, I am so clumsy! You were just so heavy...NOT that I'm calling you fat! It's all muscle and abs... I mean you could grate cheese on those bad boys... Did I just say that out loud? OH my God I did..."

"Felicity," he cut me off before I could make an even bigger fool of myself.

"Yes," I whispered back hanging my head in shame.

"Look at me," he replied putting his hand under my chin. He turned my face to look at his. I was met with a look of yearning. The feeling of our two bodies pressed up against one another suddenly became extremely apparent. His thumb gently brushed against my cheek as his steel-blue eyes began burning holes into mine. "I'm fine," he muttered not seeming to care at all about the pain anymore.

Silence filled the room. My heart was racing like a horse. Neither one of us made a sound, but my brain was not silent. Thousands of thoughts raced through my brain; the main one was KISS HIM.

I couldn't take the silence anymore. I was going to go insane. "Are you sur..." He pulled my face towards his and his lips met mine. His lips tasted like alcohol and chocolate. Without breaking the kiss, I moved into a sitting position onto his lap. He let out a grunt against my lips and I realized I accidentally hit his leg again.

"Shit, sorry," I breathed breaking away for a second. He pulled me closer to him in a way that let me know he accepted my apology. His hands ran through my hair as he deepened the kiss. His teeth grazed against my bottom lip causing me to let out a surprised gasp. He let out a chuckle that tickled my skin as he began trailing kisses down my neck. His hands left my hair and made their way down to my lower back pushing me closer and closer into him.

My fingers worked their way down to the hem of his shirt. He paused his trail of kisses to allow me to lift his shirt up over his head and shoulders. He resumed his heavenly kisses as my fingers ran over his muscular figure. I wanted to feel skin on skin so bad. He seemed to read my mind as his hands reached the hem of my shirt. He began lifting when the doorbell rang. We both froze for a moment. For a moment I considered ignoring it, but then I remembered who it was.

"Shit! I forgot I ordered pizza," I whispered placing my hand over my mouth. Fixing my shirt, and my hair, I got up and headed toward the door. The doorbell rang once again as I snatched my purse off of the coat rack. I grabbed a twenty dollar bill and swung the door wide open. A teenage boy stood waiting with a box in his hand. He had a surprised expression on his face. I must have scared him when I threw the door open.

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked trying to shake off the look of surprise.

"Yup that's me. Here's a twenty,keep the change! Have a good night!" I exclaimed snatching the box out of his hand and replacing it with a twenty dollar bill. His mouth opened to interject but I slammed the door and slid the box onto the counter top.

"Now where were we?" I asked rushing back to the man of my dreams.


	20. Promise Fufilled

**Oliver Pov**

The feeling of something shaking my shoulder caused my eyes to fly open. A blurred figure stood in front of me as my eyes took a brief second to adjust to the light. After a few seconds I was able to make out the figure.

"Took you long enough," the man muttered with a smile on his face. "Good morning Oliver. Sleep well? It sure looks like you did." His smile grew wider as he raised his eyebrows.

"Slade? What the hell..." I trailed off when I saw blood on the blade in his hand. Immediately I turned my head over to Felicity. She lay unharmed next to me fast asleep. A temporary wave of relief flooded through my body.

Slade sat in the armchair across the coffee table. He pulled out a black handkerchief and began wiping off his blade. He caught me staring at him and let out a chuckle.

"She's a beaut," he complimented glancing over at her.

"Why are you here?" I demanded not in the mood for small talk.

"To uphold a promise I made you five years ago," he remarked.

"Slade, I didn't have a choice. Ivo would have shot Shado no my choice," I reasoned knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. The Mirakuru had changed him so much.

"I'm sure you are wondering whose blood that was on my blade," Slade said ignoring me. "It was Isobel Rochev's."

"Wha... Why? Why kill her?" I asked shocked.

"Do you really think your jet just malfunctioned? No, that bitch went behind my back and sabotaged that damn jet."

"Wait, you two were working together?" I uttered shocked.

"Yes. Everything was going perfectly, but she got tired of my revenge scheme. She figured that she could just get rid of you the easy way and take the company for herself. She was tired of waiting."

"So why are you here now? Why not go back to the plan now that she's gone?" I questioned.

"If you had actually died in that crash, five years of my life would have been for nothing. Today, I'm going to make sure I achieve what I came to Starling City for."

"Slade, I know how you feel. I've lost so many people. I know there is nothing that I can say to make it right. She has done nothing to you. Leave her out of this," I pleaded.

"When you feel her lifeless body lying limp in your arms, then you will know how I feel," he spat. "Just like my Shado, Felicity will die. Your curse will live on."

"I won't let you do this Slade," I threatened with venom in my voice.

"Last time I checked you were down to one leg," he replied cockily. I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten all about my broken leg.

"Oliver? Who are you talking to?" Felicity mumbled letting out a yawn. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Good morning Miss Smoak," Slade greeted standing up out of the armchair. He walked towards Felicity's kitchen. I began feeling around for my phone to contact help.

"Slade?" Felicity asked with a tremble in her voice. My phone was nowhere to be found. Looking around the room, I noticed it was on the counter by the empty pizza box. Slade placed his blade on the counter.

"How did Oliver obtain such a beautiful creature like yourself?" Slade asked as he grabbed a bottle of wine out of Felicity's cabinet. For once, Felicity was silent. She looked over at me with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Oliver?" She whispered.

"Lovely selection you have here. I'll have to make sure Oliver preserves it for you."

"Slade!" I screamed with rage in my voice. He ignored me and poured himself a glass of wine. Swirling the glass, he lifted it up to his lips and drank.

"Ahh. I may just have to take this bottle with me." He poured a small amount more of the wine in his glass. Taking another sip, he finished the glass once more. He picked up his blade off the counter and entered the living room. "Time to finish this."

Ignoring the pain in my leg, I stood up to defend Felicity. Slade let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "Pathetic," he muttered. He tossed his blade aside as he charged at me. Felicity sprung up from the couch and ran towards my phone. Slade sent me toppling backwards over the couch. He came crashing down on top of me. He deliver blow after blow onto my face. My hands worked their way up to his face. Taking each hand, I dug my fingers into each of his eye sockets. I pressed in as hard as I could, but he delivered one last blow that caused me to become disoriented.

The world around me began spinning. I watched a blurred figure pick up something shiny. I heard Felicity's voice beg the blurry figure not to do this. I heard a spine chilling scream and then room went silent. A loud thud hit the ground in front of me.


	21. How to Save a Life

Oliver POV

"FELICITY," I screamed as the world spun around me. I tried raising up, but was sent right back to the ground. The sound of Slade's chuckle echoed throughout the quiet room.

"The satisfaction I feel right now is indescribable . I've been longing for this day for five whole years," Slade gloated pacing around the living room. "I need a drink to celebrate this accomplishment."

I heard his footsteps head towards the kitchen. "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU SLADE!" Rage was fueling my body.

"You wont, but even if you did, I would die a happy man," he countered. I heard the sound of ice hitting glass. I once again tried lifting my head up. The world still spun, but my rage was fueling my adrenaline now.

Just then the front door busted open with a loud crack. A blurry figure entered my line of vision. I heard three gunshots fired in a row followed by a loud thud.

"Oliver?" I heard a familiar voice shout. Footsteps approached and the figure became clearer. "Are you alright?"

"Dig, Felicity! Call an ambulance," I instructed.

"Oh my God," he whispered. I could tell by his tone that things didn't look good. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. He began talking to an operator as he moved over to Felicity.

I dragged myself over to her lifeless body. Her shirt was soaked in blood. Placing my hands on her stomach, I tried to slow down the bleeding.

"Felicity must have already called them. They were already on their way and should be here any minute," Diggle said sounding distraught.

"Does she have a pulse," I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to check. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

Diggle reached down and checked her neck. "It's faint, but it's there," he whispered sounding slightly relieved. The sound of sirens rang in the distance. She just needed to hold on for a few more minutes.

"Where's Slade," I growled.

"Bleeding out on the kitchen floor," Diggle replied.

"Good," I spat.

The sirens blared outside now. I looked down at Felicity's pale face.

"Don't leave me," I whispered to her. "Please."

...

"You've suffered a concussion and a broken nose. You also have several hairline fractures to your mandible," the doctor informed me avoiding my question for the fifth time.

"I don't give a damn about my face. How is Felicity?" I demanded.

"I've told you several times Mr. Queen, when I have more information I will relay it to you. For now all I know is that she is still in surgery," the doctor sighed noticing that he wasn't going to please me.

"Well why don't you go get me an update and then we can talk more about my face." I glared at him angrily.

"Fine. I don't appreciate being ordered around Mr. Queen."

"That makes two of us," I retorted.

Sighing, he placed my chart back in the file holder at the end of my bed. Shaking his head, he walked out the door. Quickly, I threw my covers off and stood up applying pressure on my good leg. The world began rotating, but I hobbled towards the door. Peeking my head out the door, I saw him walking down the hallway.

Stealing an IV pole for support, I began trailing him. I trailed him for a few minutes before he walked into a doorway labeled Operation Room. Ditching the IV pole, I hugged the walls and followed him. He walked towards a room with OR 2 above it. He entered the doorway as I headed to the window.

Inside there was several nurses dressed in gowns and scrub caps. They looked as if they were cleaning the room. That's when I saw her. There was a body laying on the table covered in a large blue cloth. The heart monitor was reading a flat-line before one of the nurses shut it off.

"Felicity," I whispered as my hand trailed down the window. Tears began welling up in my eyes as the reality of the situation sank in. "NOOO!" I screamed hitting my fist against the window.

Several shocked faces turned their direction towards me. My doctor was one of those faces. An irritated look spread across his face as he made his way to the door.

"Mr. Queen! You aren't allowed back here!" My doctor scolded stepping out of the room.

"No you can't stop! You have to save her!" I demanded pointing towards the lifeless body in the room.

"Mr. Queen calm down. That..."

"CALM DOWN! THAT WOMAN IS MY ENTIRE WORLD! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I cried.

"That isn't Felicity!" The doctor shouted causing me to freeze.

"What?" I breathed shakily.

"Ms. Smoak is out of surgery. She's in the ICU now. She isn't out of the woods yet, but the doctors are hopeful," he explained trying to calm me down.

I steadied myself against the wall as relief washed over my was alive. She was okay. That wasn't her.

"That was Mr. Wilson in there. One of the bullets hit his femoral artery. He lost so much blood and we were unable to save him in time."

"Slade's dead?" I asked shocked.

"He's gone," the doctor nodded.

"Can I see her?"

 **A/N**

 **Whew this chapter killed me! I hope you enjoyed though! Feel free to leave a like and review if you enjoyed!**


	22. Recovery

"Here she is Mr. Queen," the doctor said as he opened the door to Felicity's ICU room. The sight of her condition made me do a double take. She was hooked up to a ventilator. I watched as the ventilation bag filled up and deflated repeatedly. Fluids were being administered IV via a needle in her arm. She looked so pale, so lifeless.

"... able to repair the large intestine. Mr. Queen? Mr. Queen are you still with me?" The doctor asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes, sorry," I replied.

"Are you feeling faint? Maybe you should lie down. We can come back later," he insisted.

"No!" I blurted out. I was not going to leave her. "I just wasn't prepared to see her like this. I feel fine."

He let out a sigh but resumed, "I'm sure you missed everything I said earlier, so let me give you a quick recap. Her large intestine and was punctured by the blade. Thankfully, she was rushed here fairly quickly and we were able to repair the organ before any severe damage occurred. A few of her ribs were broken as well. One of these ribs punctured her left lung. We placed a chest tube to drain the air surrounding her lung. We are assuming that the man, Slade Wilson, stepped on her chest to pull the blade out from her body. We found a footprint embedded onto her clothing."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked gazing once more at her frail body.

"We are hopeful. When the large intestine was penetrated, bacteria seeped out into her abdominal region. We believe that we were able to catch it and thoroughly clean the abdominal cavity out before sepsis set in. We will be monitoring her closely over the next few days."

"When will she wake up?"

"We are keeping her on heavy pain medication due to the severity of her wounds. She will probably be under for the next few days at least," he replied closing her chart.

"Can I stay with her?" I asked not wanting to leave her alone.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone outside of family or significant other be in here. However, I know how much she means to you. Plus, I know that no matter what I say, you are probably going to slip back in here somehow. If I let you stay, will you please be more cooperative with your own healthcare treatment?"

"Yes. I appreciate this," I thanked him. He gave me a nod. He asked me to hold on a second as he went to fetch a chair for me. He returned a minute later with a chair for me to sit in. He placed it beside the bed.

"Just hit this button right here if you need anything," he instructed pointing to the little red button on the side of the hospital bed. I knew he was talking about medical emergencies.

"Thank you for everything," I replied nodding. Taking a glance at his name tag for the first time since I'd been here, I saw that his name was Dr. William Byers.

Once he was gone, I took my seat beside Felicity's bedside. I took her limp hand in mine and squeezed gently. Her heart rate monitor beeped steadily in the background. The sound of the ventilation bag inflating and deflating echoed in the quiet room.

My thumb trailed over the back of her palm as I gazed at her eyes. I know that the doctor had said that she wouldn't be up for several days, but I had a false hope built up inside of me that her eyes would just flicker open. If she was awake, maybe I could convince myself that she was going to be alright.

Something that Slade had said was bugging me. "Just like my Shado, Felicity will die. Your curse will live on." Was this the curse that Kai was talking about? Was this my punishment for leaving the island? Was I the reason that Felicity was laying in this hospital bed? Surely Slade's wording was just a coincidence. Felicity was still alive. If I was truly cursed Slade would still be alive.

Just then the door opened and a nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, you aren't supposed to be in here!" She exclaimed, startled by my pretense.

"Ma'am, Dr. Byers gave me permission to be in here," I explained.

"Give me a second," she said stepping out of the room. I overheard her talking into a radio to someone. After a minute, she re-entered the room with a slightly defeated look on her face.

" I need to check her vitals," she said giving me an irritated look.

" I'll get out of your way then," I responded backing away from the bed.

"Thank you," she replied grabbing the chart from her bed. She began checking her blood pressure,temperature, and a few other things before documenting them and leaving us alone once again.

I scooted my chair back over to her resuming my place by her side. A yawn escaped my lips followed by a grimace of pain. The yawn had shot pain throughout my jaw. Dr. Byers voice sounded throughout my brain reminding me that I had hairline fractures to my jaw.

The nurse who had just left popped back into the room. "These are for you."

She handed me two plastic cups. One had a small amount of water in it, while the other had two small red pills in it. "What are these?"

"Pain medicine. Dr. Byers prescribed if for you," she responded watching me for s moment. She was waiting for me to take the pills.

"Will this make me drowsy?" I asked. I didn't want so fall asleep on Felicity.

"It has a different effect on everyone," she responded. I could tell she was starting to get impatient.

"Okay," I sighed throwing the cup back against my lips. The pills hit my tongue as I washed them down with the lukewarm water provided by the nurse. Satisfied, she took the cups from me and left the room once again.

I sat there for about thirty minutes just watching Felicity closely. I didn't want anything to happen to her. With each passing minute, I found it harder to keep my eyes open. It felt as if they were being weighted down by anchors. The rhythmic sounds of the ventilator and heart rate monitor was not helping my drowsy state. The medication must have kicked in. I caught myself drifting off a couple of times.

I must have drifted again because one second I was looking at her lifeless body and the next I was watching from afar as doctors held her convulsing body down as the heart rate monitor beeped rapidly .


	23. Stable

**Oliver POV**

"FELICITY!" I screamed flying out of my chair. Pain throbbed in my leg causing me to lose my balance. A nurse in blue scrubs caught me before I hit the ground. Gently, she lifted me back up, holding me tight for support.

"Mr. Queen, we need to get you out of here," she insisted. Her brown eyes peered at me through her black rimmed glasses. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. A name tag with the name Hailey was pinned to her chest.

"NO! What's happening to her!" I demanded. I heard the doctor in the background instructing each of the nurses to do various tasks.

"We need to give them room to work if you want them to save her life. You don't need to see her like this."

"I can't leave her," I whispered as nurses held her body down. The doctor drew a clear liquid up in a syringe and injected her with it. After a few seconds, her convulsions slowed.

"Mr. Queen, " Hailey pleaded, " we can watch from the hallway. They are stabilizing her now."

I let out a sigh of defeat as she helped me out of the room. I watched through the glass door as the nurses began switching out her IV bags.

"What's happening?" I asked her once more. The rapid beeping of the heart monitor slowed down to a normal, steady beep.

"We believe that she has gone septic. Her blood work indicates evidence of a bacterial infection. Her temperature has spiked to a hundred and two and her blood pressure has dropped significantly."

"The doctor mentioned sepsis earlier. What exactly is that?" My brain was trying to figure out where I had heard that term before.

"Sepsis is caused when the immune system tries too hard to fight an infection. The chemicals released in the blood to fight the infection actually harm the body. If not caught early on, it can lead to blood clots, leaky blood vessels, and even organ failure. Thankfully, we were prepared for the possibility of sepsis with her. We had medicine on standby that we have already gotten her started on. "

"So she is going to be okay?" I asked glancing at her still body. She looked like she did before I fell asleep.

"She is surrounded by Starling's best doctors. I think she is going to pull through." She nodded following my gaze. "She seems like a fighter."

"You don't know the half of it." A half smile formed on my lips.

"There are some people who have been waiting in the lobby for quite some time awaiting frequent updates regarding the two of you. Why don't you go and visit them for a little bit while the doctors finish up in here," Hailey suggested.

"I can't leave her," I mumbled shaking my head.

"It will probably be at least another half hour until they are finished. I'm sure your leg is killing you from being on it this long. Come on, I promise she will still be here when you get back."

"Okay," I replied giving in. I'm sure that everyone was pretty worried about us. The least I could do was give them an update.

"So have you revived any calls from movie producers yet about your perilous times on the islands?" Hailey asked as we walked down the hallway.

"I haven't listened to my voice mails yet, but I'm sure they are there," I answered remembering how many times unknown numbers had called me last night.

"What celebrity would you have play you in your movie," she continued. The way she was trying to make the best out of a bad situation reminded me of Felicity.

"I honestly have no clue," I responded truthfully.

"Well I think that Vanessa Hudgens needs to play Hailey the caring nurse," she joked causing a smile to grow on my face.

"You're a lot like her, Felicity I mean."

"Well maybe I can play her in the movie then," she winked pushing a door open.

A sea of familar faces swarmed the lobby. They were talking amongst themselves when Diggle saw me. He pointed in my direction as the faces turned. Hailey helped me over to them.

"I'll be back when they're done," Hailey said before leaving me with my friends and family.

"It's good to see you man." Diggle said wrapping me in a hug. "How's Felicity doing?" Faces looked at me eager for an answer.

"She's not out of the woods, but the doctors are hopeful. They have her stabilized right now."

"What about Slade?" Thea chimed in. She looked like she had been crying. "What happened to that sick bastard that did this to you?"

"He didn't make it," I admitted with malice in my voice. A shocked look spread across Diggle's and Sara's face.

"Are you sure this time?" Sara asked causing Thea and my mother to look at me confused.

"This time?" My mother asked.

"Slade was on the island with me the first time I went missing. I thought that he had died on the island, but I was wrong," I explained.

"Why was he trying to kill you and Felicity?" Thea asked.

"Slade lost someone on the island that he cared for. He blamed me for her death. He wasn't one to let things go."

"Why did you think he was dead?" Thea continued.

"Someone had stuck an arrow in his eye," I replied glancing at Sara. Giving her a slight nod, I answered her question from earlier.

Several questions later, Hailey reappeared through the doors. "You guys should go home and get some rest," I suggested.

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow," my mother said wrapping me in a hug. "You really need to stop getting into danger. I don't know how much my heart can take."

"I'll try mom," I replied sincerely. Seeming satisfied with my answer, she left with Thea.

"Dig, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he replied making his way towards me.

"I just wanted to thank you again. If it wasn't for you Felicity wouldn't be here."

"I always will have your backs. There's no need to thank me," he smiled.

"What were you even doing there?" I asked still trying to figure that out.

"Well Felicity had asked me the night before to bring you guys breakfast. When I got there something just didn't feel right. I saw Slade through the kitchen window and acted fast."

"I'm glad you were there," I said bringing him in for a hug.

"Me too," he gave me a pat on the back. "Tell Felicity hi for me."

"I will," I smiled. With a grin on his face Diggle left.

Hailey made her way over to me after everyone had left. "They seem like nice people."

"They are," I replied.

"Well the doctors are done. You ready to go see her?"

"Absolutely."


	24. Awake

**Oliver POV**

Time is an interesting concept to wrap your head around. When you are enjoying yourself, time races by too quickly. When you are sitting in a hospital for a week doing absolutely nothing, it drags on with no end in sight.

It has been a week since Felicity's convulsions. Thankfully, the medication that the doctors started her on has seemed to improve her condition. They had taken her off the respirator a few days ago. She hasn't had any convulsions since that day. According to her doctors, she is completely out of the woods. They expect her to wake up anytime now.

Two days ago they moved her out of ICU and into a regular room. Diggle, along with everyone else, had stopped by yesterday. They had brought an assortment of flowers and get well soon cards for Felicity. Diggle had even brought by Felicity's tablet for whenever she woke up.

I was starting to get nervous that she wasn't going to wake up. It had been a week since I heard her voice or felt her reassuring touch. Only the sound of the television and the heart rate monitor kept me company. As usual, I had my hand intertwined with her limp one. My thumb was gently stroking the back of her palm as I watched a new episode of Days of Our Lives on television. The drama on this show made my life look like a cakewalk.

A feeling of something tight gripping my hand pulled me out of the overly dramatic show. Glancing down at my hand, I saw that Felicity's hand was clutching mine. Looking up at her face, her eyes were still closed.

"Felicity?" I asked in disbelief. Her eyes slowly inched open, blinking repeatedly. A grin spread across my face as she came to life before my eyes.

"Oliver?" She whispered barely audible. She took a second to take in her surroundings. "Where... what happened?"

"We are at the hospital, again. Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked curiously. She took a second, trying to recollect the events that transpired since we had been back in Starling.

"Slade," she whispered as a look of confusion spread across her face. "How am I alive?" Her eyes drifted down to the blanket covering her stomach.

"The ambulance got there in time. They rushed you here and were able to save your life."

"How did you escape Slade?" Her eyes left the blanket and scanned over me for any injuries. She lingered on my face for a minute, seeing the fading bruise on my cheek.

"Diggle showed up with breakfast and saved the day. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made it out of there alive."

"Is that scum bag behind bars now, or did he get away?"

"Diggle shot him a few times. He wound up not making it through surgery," I answered as a look of surprise formed on her face.

"Oh," she replied shocked. "Well I know he was a douche bag, but from what you've told me he wasn't always one. He used to be your friend. I am sorry, Oliver." Her hand gave mine a gentle squeeze.

"The Slade I knew died a long time ago; only the Mirakuru lived on," I admitted thinking of Slade's insane lust for revenge.

She sat there in silence for a moment. She shifted slightly in the hospital bed, causing a wince of pain to escape her lips.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore," she admitted gritting her teeth. She was trying to get comfortable once again in her bed.

"I can ask the nurse if you can have some more pain medicine," I suggested.

"No, I'll be fine," she brushed it off. "How long was I out anyway?"

"A week. I was starting to get scared that you weren't going to wake up."

"Sleeping Beauty was in recovery mode," she joked letting me know that she was going to be okay. I shook my head with a chuckle as silence filled the room for a moment.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I am a little thirsty," she admitted.

"Here," I muttered grabbing the plastic cup full of ice chips off the counter, "I got this a few minutes before you woke up."

"Thanks," she responded, carefully taking the cup out of my hand. She raised the cup up to her chapped lips and let a few of the chips fall into her eager mouth.

"When do I get to go home?" She asked as she crunched on the ice.

"I'm not sure. I know a few more days at least. I'll have to ask the next time somebody stops by."

"You haven't been brooding this entire time I've been in here, have you?" She asked curiously.

"Only a little bit," I admitted. I was so relieved that she was okay that I didn't stop and blame myself for her condition. She wouldn't want me blaming myself. Slade was to blame, and he already answered for his sins.

"Good," she replied with an approving smile on her face. A loud commercial caught both of our attention on the television. She focused on the television for a minute as Days of Our Lives returned from its break.

"You're watching Days of Our Lives?" She laughed looking at me with disbelief spread across her face.

"There's not a whole lot on," I confessed.

"Anything good happen?" She asked actually sounding interested.

"Wait, do you watch this show?"

"Occasionally," she replied sheepishly.

"Wow," I replied shaking my head.

"Oh shush up. I think you are secretly addicted now," she accused.

"You've caught me," I smirked rolling my eyes.

She scooted over in the bed and patted the empty space beside her. "Come here. We can watch it together," she said inviting me over.

I stood up out of my chair, and carefully sat beside her on the bed. I gently wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her into my chest. She snuggled up to me close. I began stroking my hand against her hair as we watched the cheesy show together.

As I sat there with her next to me, I thought that I could just lay here with her here forever. Every time she would laugh at something on the show, a smile would form on my face. In my world of chaos, she was my silence. That plane crash wound up crashing us into one another. I'm ready for whatever my future may hold, as long as she's in it with me.

 **A/N**

 _ **I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story. This has been an interesting journey over the past months and I'm glad I got to spend it with you guys. I have plenty of other stories out there if you want to read more of my works. I will be updating Broken Arrows soon for those who read that story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
